I Will Always Love You
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Aria and Ezra are together and in love, but will Jackie and Jason ruin them forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, but it's my first time changing POV's so Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"Congratulations the class of 2011!" I hear our principal yell into the microphone. Today was graduation from High School. Spencer, Emily, Hanna and I were grown-ups starting our adult life. Spencer got into Harvard and will be studying med. Emily and Hanna are staying in Rosewood and attending Hollis with me.

Ezra and I were free. We were free to publicly go out on dates without be questioned if it was right or wrong. Of course it would take some time for people to get used to the idea of a former student dating her former teacher. But I didn't really care. All I wanted was Ezra.

We threw up our caps and celebrated. I hugged Hanna who was only a few seats down from me. It had been a hard junior/ beginning of senior year. But "A" was caught and in jail and Alison was finally free. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I were closer than ever. Just like Ezra and me.

Tonight was our first public date. We were going out to The Garden, a fancy Italian restaurant, and we were going to show the world how cute and perfect we were together.

I found my family through the crowd. We all hugged and smiled. Ezra offered to take a picture of us all together before asking my mom for one of just us two. My mom and dad were well aware of Ezra and me. At the start of senior year we sat them down and just told them. Although they were extremely mad at first my mom admitted she thought something was going on all along. My dad didn't take it very well, but eventually Ezra talked to him man to man and showed him why I was in love with him in the first place.

Then I searched for my friends. Hanna was catching up with Lucas, but I pulled Emily and Spencer away from their families to take a picture.

"It's our first day as high school graduates!" Hanna joins us and I ask Ezra to take a picture of us.

"Fitzy make sure I look good." Hanna giggles. He takes the picture and hands me back my phone.

"Can't wait to see you tonight Aria."

"Can't wait to see you Ezra" I pull him close, but he pushes me back. "What's wrong Ezra? Not only are you not my teacher, but I'm 18 and a high school graduate."

"Tonight Aria." He kisses my cheek and walks away.

Once I'm at home I take off my robe and slip off the ripped shorts and I tank I had on underneath. I put on lacy underwear and my favorite tight black dress. I curled my hair and put on the earrings Ezra gave me last year for our one year anniversary. I slide on my black pumps and waited for Ezra show up. At a quarter to seven he pulled up in the same junky car he had at the start of junior year.

I leave a note for my parents telling them where I was going and that after dinner I was staying over with Spencer so they didn't worry. I walked out and got into the car.

Ezra's POV:

Aria was the love of my life. She took my breath away every time I saw her and when she came out of her parent's house that night I was positively breathless. Her tight black dress showed her slim frame and her heels showed that she worked out regularly. I couldn't believe she was mine. She could have had Noel or Jason, but she chose me.

"You look unbelievable." I kiss her on the lips.

"And you, Ezra, look divine."

"I almost don't want to go to dinner." We kiss again and then back out of the driveway and drive to the restaurant.

Was I worried about our first public date? Beyond, but I was also excited at the prospect of showing Rosewood that Aria and I were truly in love; not just obsessed with the thrill of a hidden romance. She completed me. Her youthful energy made me see everything in a different light.

I pull up to the restaurant and open the door for her. I open the door to the restaurant for her and walk up to the reservation desk.

"Two for Fitz." She nods and grabs two menus.

"Right this way." She leads us to a table near the side of the place. As we follow hand in hand I can already see people forming opinions. I tried to push it aside and think of how happy I was, but then I saw the look on Aria's face. She looked terrified under that smile. She squeezed my hand as if she wanted to run away. I pull out her chair and she sits down. I sit down and the hostess hands us our menus.

"So this is different." I try to ease the tension. It seemed like everyone in Rosewood had decided to come to The Garden for graduation.

"We love each other that's all that matters." She reaches for my hand and I let her grab it. We talk the evening away until the bill arrives.

"This was quite possibly the best date we've ever been on." She grins her beautiful smile. I pay with my credit card and then we get up to go. I grab her hand and lead the way back to my car.

"That was kinda exhilarating wasn't it?" I nod. "Everyone was so confused, but they didn't refuse or complain about it."

"I'm so happy everyone isn't making a big deal. The only people who can make a big deal about it are your parents."

"Exactly." She holds my free hand.

"So where did you say you were spending the night?"

"I said Spence… Wait are you saying what I think you're saying." I was glad she had picked up my subtle remark about going back to my place for the night. This night was as perfect as ever. She was 18. I wasn't her teacher. She had been begging for us to have sex for almost 6 months. Why not tonight?

"Yes I was thinking tonight could be the night." She squeezes my hand with excitement.

We get to my apartment and she lies down on the couch. She looks so perfect in with the light from the moon hitting her just right. I take off my coat and kiss her. She puts her arms around my neck and I lift her up with ease. I carry her to my bed and lie her down. She unbuttons my shirt and before she starts to unzip my pants I stop her.

"Wait are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this because if you don't we won't." I hold her hand while she thinks it over.

"I have been waiting for this for months. I am in love with you. I want to be with you in every way possible." I remove my hand and she unzips me pants.

"I love you Ezra." She moans as she pulls me on top of her. I succumb to her powers and the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV:

I wake up the next morning with the sun streaming in on my face. I roll over and see that Ezra is no longer there. I wonder where he is. I grab the covers and walk out to the kitchen and see Ezra making eggs and toast.

"I could definitely get used to this." I hug him from behind.

"Me too." He puts some eggs onto a plate and grabs a piece of toast for me. "Here you go." I grab the plate and kiss him on the check.

We eat breakfast in silence until we're done.

"Maybe we could have a repeat of last night." He grabs my hand that isn't holding up the blanket.

"I would love that Ezra." He lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom.

Ezra POV:

I fall off Aria and grab the blanket over me.

"That was amazing." She wraps her arm over me and we cuddle a little until her phone beeps.

"I should get that." Aria gets off me and picks up her purse. "Ugh, my mom wants me to come home."

"Do you have to go?" I pull her on top of me.

"I have to otherwise my mom will know I was here _all _night."

She gets off me and gathers her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

"I told my mom that I was going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" She closes the door to the bathroom and I run to join her.

We get out of the shower ten minutes later dripping wet. I hand a towel to her and then I grab one for me.

"That was a great shower." She starts putting on her clothes and I want to rip them off and throw her to the bed. She puts on her black dress and grabs one of my old grey t-shirt. When she is wearing it she makes it look ten times better than when I wear it.

"You look better in that shirt than I do. You should keep it." I tug her close to me.

"Maybe I will." She kisses me and the world stops. I just want her so badly. "I should get going. Thank you for last night Ezra. It really made graduation that much more special." She kisses me.

"I hope I can make every night special for you Aria." She leads me to the door and we share one more kiss until she leaves.

"I'll call you later. I saw that The Graduate is playing at Regal, do you want to catch it?" I nod yes. She symbols I'll call you and I shut the door. I already missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's POV:

I arrived home a little after 10. My mom was waiting by the door to pounce.

"So Aria were you really at Spencer's or were you really at Ezra's?"

"Mom…"

"Oh my god, I knew it, you guys are having sex. Do we have to talk about it? Are you using protection…" I throw my arms up.

"Oh my god mom. Please don't do this. Ezra and I have talked about it. We used protection. We've only had sex once."

"Last night?" She asked afraid.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you were going to freak out."

"Aria you're 18 I can't legally stop you. I just want to talk to you about. You could become pregnant and have a baby. Do you really want to have a baby in college with your former teacher?"

"Mom I'm not going to get pregnant. We used protection and it's not like we're going to do it every night. We waited two years before having sex."

"So he didn't force you to do anything when you were his student."

"Of course not mom. We waited until I was ready and legal. Can I please go upstairs?"

"Sure." I run upstairs and collapse on my bed. I missed Ezra. I missed his touch. Whenever I was at home it was awful. My parents were back together, but it hasn't been the same for a long time. Hanna sends me a text about her grad party tonight. I text can't wait and fall asleep.

Ezra's POV:

Aria had only been gone for a little over an hour and I already missed her. She lightened my days. I texted her in hopes of getting together with her tonight, but she had to go to Hanna's party. She invited me, but it felt awkward going to a high school graduation party when I wasn't a teenager.

I cleaned my apartment. I hadn't realized what a mess it was until I was all alone with nothing to do. I started to write. I didn't have an exact plan of what I was going to write I just started to write about me and Aria. I wrote about our love and how we made it work even though she was my student. She texted me if I wanted to come to the party she would love it. But I remained at home working on my novel.

Aria's POV:

I dressed up in a tight black skirt and a see through white tank with a lacy black bra underneath. I put on black flats because I knew I was going to be dancing tonight. I slide my phone and lipstick into a small black clutch.

"Hey mom I'm going to Hanna's party. I'll probably spend the night too."

"Aria, are you really going to Hanna's?"

"Yes mom. She's holding her graduation party. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I hug her to add reassurance even though I knew I would end up at Ezra's house afterwards.

I drive to Hanna's. I'm one of the first to arrive along with Spencer and Emily. We want to have a little quiet time before the rest of our class arrives.

"Who did you invite Han?" Emily puts out some crackers she brought.

"Everyone. Some people said they couldn't come, but most of our class will be here."

"Did you warn your neighbors?" Spencer asks being the logical one.

"They are away on vacation."

People start to trickle in. Caleb whisks Hanna away and Toby grabs Spencer leaving Emily and me all alone.

"Guess we should mingle." I cross my arms. It was awkward being at this party and not enjoying any part of it. I wanted to be with Ezra.

I grab a cup of beer and down it. I needed to wipe the pain away. I drain two more cups. My vision begins to fade. Everything is twisting. I grab another cup and walk to Ezra's house

I look for the key, but I keep finding four of them. I knock on his door. He opens it and he gives me this weird look.

"Ezzzraaaa, youuu lookk soooo hott right now." I wrap my arms around him.

"Are you drunk?" He sniffs the cup I'm holding. "Oh my god you are drunk."

"I wasss sadd youuu weren't att the party. I really want youuu righttt noww." I start to unbutton his shirt, but he stops me. Everything starts to go fuzzy. Ezra puts his arm around me and I pass out into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria's POV:

I wake up in Ezra's bed. I have no recollection of what happened last night. Did we sleep together? Did we use protection? What happened at Hanna's party? Was my mom going to find out about me staying over at Ezra's?

I get out of bed and see I'm dressed in the same outfit I had on last night expect my shoes were on the floor. I walk out to the kitchen and see Ezra cooking pancakes.

Ezra's POV:

"You're up." She gestures to her head and I can tell she's hung-over.

"What happened last night?" she rubs her head and grabs a cup of coffee.

"Well you went to Hanna's party and then you came over here and before anything could happen you passed out in my arms." I can tell by her face she's embarrassed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I was lonely at the party and I came here." I put two pancakes on her plate and then two on my plate. I grab the syrup and butter and join her at the table.

"Nothing a little bit of breakfast can't cure." We make small talk while we eat. She's talks about what she remembers about last night. "Let me drive you to Hanna's house to get your car." We get in my car and I drive us to Hanna's car.

When we get there we see Ella, Aria's mom looking worried. She spots us as we come to a stop.

"Aria I thought you were spending the night at Hanna's? How did you end up at Ezra's?" Aria stammers until I swoop in with the answer.  
>"Aria had a little too much to drink last night and she walked over to my house, but she passed out before anything happened."<p>

"You were drinking Aria. I'm very disappointed in you. Get your car and leave right now." Aria says goodbye with her eyes and gets in her car and drives away.

"Ezra, I trusted you and now you're taking advantage of my daughter."

"Ella please let me explain. Aria came to me last night and I was sending her away, but she passed out. What was I supposed to do? I carried her to the bed and she slept the whole night. I made pancakes and coffee, aspirin in hers, to help relieve the headache. I love your daughter Ella and I don't want to do anything to make you hate me, but Aria is eighteen and she can choose what she wants."

"Ezra she's my baby girl. She's going to college and growing up."

"I know that. But that doesn't change the fact that I love her."

"I know. I'm sorry Ezra. I didn't mean to accuse you of stealing her. I just feel like she spends so much more time with her friends and you than with me. I feel like she's flying ahead and I'm being left behind."

"She's flying ahead because _you _won't come along for the ride. You and Bryon should double date with us. It would give you guys a chance to see us out on a date in public. I think it would really help all of us."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. I have a gallery opening tonight so how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect; how about you talk to Aria about it." She smiles so I know she likes the idea. "And Ella." She turns around. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about a trip I would like to make to New York…_with _Aria."

"After the date. I'll see you tomorrow." I get back into my car and drive to my apartment. What had I gotten myself into? I was going on a date with my girlfriend and her parents in public. I was the craziest man alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria's POV:

Ezra suggested we go on a double date with my mom and dad. What was he thinking? I put on a sleek red dress with cap sleeves. I put on black Mary Jane heels that my mom bought for me a few years ago. I put minimal make-up on and the earrings Ezra got for me on my birthday this year.

"Aria, Ezra is here. Are you ready?" I grab my black clutch and walk downstairs. Ezra is wearing his most formal suit. I can tell he wants to impress my parents. He has freshly brushed his hair and his shoes are brand new.

I grab his hand and he takes it. It feels nice to be able to hold his hand in front of my parents. He kisses my cheek.

"Are we all ready?" Ezra leads me to his car. "Should we all ride together?" My parents shrug why not? They get in the backseat of Ezra's car as Ezra and I get in the front. He squeezes my hand before putting it on the wheel.

We get out of the car at Toni's, an Italian restaurant. Ezra leads the way.

"Four for Fitz." She checks the book.

"Right this way." She leads us to a booth on the side of the place. Ezra and I slide in next to each other and my parents go in the other side.

"So there was something you wanted to talk to us about regarding Aria?"

I look at Ezra completely confused. He grips my hand under the table.

"I wanted to take Aria to New York for a week." I squeeze his hand knowing my parents are most likely going to say no.

"You want to take Aria to New York. What would the room arrangement be?"

"Well normally it would be one room one bed, but if you would feel more comfortable with two rooms I'm willing to do that."

"What would you be doing there?"

"There are a lot of wonderful plays and musicals that really share a lot that I think Aria and I would really enjoy."

"She would." My mom and dad stare at each other and nod in agreement. I'm beyond confused by what they are going to say.

"We're going to say yes, but there will be rules. One, Aria and you must each call us everyday and give us a full report of what you plan to do that day. Two, you will only be gone for five days not a full week. And three, we expect Aria to spend more time with her family before she leaves."

"What about the rooming situation?"

"We both know you two have had sex. There's no way having two beds would stop you two from doing it again in New York. We trust you with one bed, but if she becomes pregnant you will have to answer to us."

We nod and stare at each other in shock. I cuddle up to Ezra and he puts his arm around me. We order our food and chat about what we're going to do in New York and what I have to do when I get home.

"We want you home with us just for a few days. Maybe we can take a family vacation to New York before you start at Hollis."

"Mom that sounds wonderful." Ezra pays and we all get back in the car. He pulls up to our driveway. We all get out and my parents let us have a moment to ourselves.

"One week all to ourselves. Ezra, why didn't you tell me about this before hand?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded! A whole week in New York with you. That's like a dream that I keep having finally coming true. I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria. I'll talk to you later." I nod. We kiss and it's more intense than any other kiss we've eve had.

"Good bye Ezra." He gets in his car and I stay out until he pulls out of the driveway. I go back in the house.

"Mom, dad, thank you so much. I love you both so much!" I hug my dad and kiss his cheek. And then I hug my mom. "You guys are the best parents ever!" I run up to my stairs, but I have difficulty falling asleep. I was afraid that if I fell asleep I would wake up and it would all be a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's POV:

They said yes. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that they actually said yes. I was packing for my week in New York trip with Aria. I was due to pick her up in twenty minutes. I threw a bunch of clothes into my suitcase and grab my car keys. I drive over to Aria's house and knock on the door.

"Hello Ezra come on in." Ella invites me into the house. "Aria will be down soon, she's just packing." I nod. "So, you excited?"  
>"Very. I can't wait to see all the shows we're seeing." I see Aria walk downstairs with her suitcase and purse.<p>

"Ezra!" She drops her suitcase on the ground and runs into my arms. "This whole week leading up to this has been killing me." We hadn't been able to spend much time together the whole week leading up to our trip. Her parents wanted her at home before she left them. It killed me not seeing her. On Monday, the day before, I spent the whole day writing about her.

"Are you ready?" I pick up her suitcase and walk out to the car. Aria and Ella follow behind me.

"I was ready when you asked." Aria and I get into the car while Ella watches.

"Please be careful and don't get pregnant. Remember to CALL." Ella waves as I back out of the driveway.

"Ready for a week without parents."

"I'm ready to be in a city where no one knows our situation." We hold hands as we drive towards New York.

Aria's POV:

We arrive in New York right on time. We pull up to our hotel and the car is taken by the valet.

"Wow fancy hotel."

"Only the best for you." I grab my suitcase and we hold hands as we walk into the Marriott hotel.

"Hello welcome to Marriott NYC; How can I help you?"

"I have a room under the name of Fitz." She checks on her computer.

"Here we go. Room 1717. I have a few things for you to sign." She prints out a receipt and Ezra signs them. "Are you two on your honeymoon?" We look at each other and chuckle.

"No we're just taking our first vacation together."

"You two seem really in love." She scans the keys and hands them to Ezra. "Enjoy your stay."

I take my key and we walk to the elevator. We arrive at floor 17 and open the door to our room.

It's perfect. There's one king size bed and a little sitting room with a TV and desk. There wasn't much to it, but it was all we needed.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ezra drops his bag to the floor. I unzip my sweatshirt and walk over to Ezra.

"I think I know what we should do." I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in for the kiss.

"I was thinking you should call your mother, _but_we could always tell her we hit traffic." He kisses me.

"I like that idea. I like that idea _a lot._" I kiss him back and we walk to the bed. He unzips my dress and I unbutton his shirt. We lie down on the bed and the rest is history.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra's POV:

I slip into a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt while Aria slept. I pull out my phone and call Ella.

"Hey we just arrived at the hotel. We hit a little bit of traffic. Aria is taking a nap and I'm going to check out places for dinner."

"Thanks for calling. Have a fun day! Tell Aria I love her." I hang up and grab my key. Once downstairs I ask the front desk where a good place to eat was.

"You should check out Oliver's. It has the _best_ pizza in the world. Or you could go to The Lima Bean. They have delicious steak." I nod and walk back to my room.

"Oh my god you scared me. I thought you left."

"Why would I leave? I called your mom. She said she loves you. I went downstairs to get dinner suggestions. Do you want steak or pizza?"

"Pizza. What show are we seeing tonight?"

"Phantom is tonight."

"Do you want to go sightseeing?" I nod. Aria grabs her camera and I grab my wallet. "Ready?" I grab Aria's hand and we walk out onto the streets.

Aria's POV:

We walked around the streets of New York for about two hours shopping and going into random stores with funny names.

"We should get back and get ready for dinner. Our reservation is at 7." We walk back to our hotel.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" I see Ezra think it over silently weighing the pros and cons.

"I would love that." I get in the shower and get the water warmed up and then Ezra joins me.

"I love you Ezra." I kiss him.

"I love you too." We kiss some more and then get out of the shower. I grab a towel for me and another for Ezra. We walk into our room and grab our clothes.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom." He shakes his head while I walk into the bathroom.

I put on a tight red dress and a black cardigan over it. I slid on my favorite black pumps and started to work on my hair and make-up. I wanted to look dramatic since we were seeing Phantom, but I needed to make sure it didn't smudge during dinner. I settled on smoky eyes and a red lipstick that I would apply after dinner. I curled my hair after blow-drying it. Then I grabbed all my stuff and walked out.

"Wow, you look amazing." Ezra was lying on the bed wearing his suit.

"Catching some wink-eye?" I throw my stuff at my suitcase and grab my purse.

"Yeah that walk made me tired. You really do look amazing. I want to rip that dress off of you." I grab his arm and link mine through it.

"I'm starving." He chuckles and we walk to the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra's POV:

We walked to Oliver's because it was only two blocks away. We agreed to take a taxi over to the theatre since it was a good twenty minute walk and we didn't want to rush through dinner.

"Two for Fitz." She nods and leads us to our table.

"See anything good?" She grabs my hand and I grab back.

"I think I'm going to get the personal dish pizza. You?"

"I'll probably get a cheese pizza with pineapple on it." I watched her study the menu. She was so adorable yet sexy at the same time. I wanted to reach across the table and kiss her. It took every fiber of my being to keep my butt in my chair.

Aria's POV:

"That was _the_best pizza I've ever had. I can barely fit in my dress." We were walking outside to grab a taxi.

"Let me hail it." Ezra sticks out his hand and a taxi comes over to the curb. We kiss and then he opens the door. Ezra gives the man the address and I cuddle up to Ezra as we drive there.

It's a short drive so we arrive a twenty minutes before the show started at eight.

"Do you want a shirt or something?" I looked over the souvenirs and decided on a black shirt with a tiny phantom mask on it.

"You should get the mask." Ezra gave me a funny look.

"You're Christine. If I'm the Phantom then I don't get the girl."

"But I like the Phantom so much more than Raoul. Plus Phantom and Christine are forbidden just like we were." I see Ezra staring at me.

"I love you so much." He kisses me and leads me to the usher. She then leads us to our seats.

We were in row twelve on the floor; the perfect spot to be when the chandelier came down at the end of the first act. We kept silent reading the playbill while we waited.

Then the show started and Ezra held my hand the whole way through.

Ezra's POV:

"That was amazing. Much better than watching it online."

"I know. It was amazing. The Phantom was incredible. His voice just blew me away."

We grab a taxi back to the hotel since we're both too tired to walk.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I grab Aria's hand.

"Anything as long as I'm with you." I kiss her and we start making out in the cab. We part when we hear someone coughing.

"Excuse me, but this is your hotel." We chuckle and I pay the guy. I grab Aria's hand and we walk to our room. I lie down on the bed after stripping down to my underwear. Aria slipped out of her dress to reveal lacy black underwear and bra. She quickly whipped off her make-up and slide into the bed next to me. It was the perfect ending to a beautiful day.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria's POV:

My whole week in New York went by so fast. We were leaving today after seeing three musicals. I was going to miss this. Being able to go out with Ezra and no one stared at us like we were crazy or something.

"You ready to leave?"

"No. Can't we stay here forever? Just us two?"

"N we can't. I have a job and you have college in Rosewood. Besides your parents would hate me if I whisked you away to New York

Ezra's POV:

We were back in the car driving home. Aria was sound asleep next to me while I drove. It was a short drive to Rosewood, but we got stuck in traffic because of an accident.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She looked serene and happy. I almost didn't want to wake her up when we pulled up to her house.

"Aria." I tug her arm and she pops up.

"What, where are we?"

"We're back in Rosewood at your house." She nods and gets out of the car. Ella runs out and they hug.

"So how was the vacation? Did you two have fun?" Aria nods.

"We had so much fun." Ella and Aria start back into the house while I grab Aria's suitcase from the trunk.

"Ezra do you want to stay for dinner. I know Mike hasn't really gotten a chance to talk to you much."

"I would love to, but I can't. I have to start work on my class plan and I'm writing."

"Writing what?"

"A book. And I'd like to finish it before the school year starts. I should get going. I'm going to grab some food and stay cooped up in my apartment."

"I'll see you around since I'm being forced to spend time with my family." I walk over to Aria and kiss her.

"You can always call me. I do have to take breaks from writing." She nods and I see the twinkle in her eyes that I love.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss and then I leave. I had to get home to start writing. I had this great idea. Aria waves from her front door and I pull out waving goodbye to her.

Aria's POV:

I saw a figure lurking in the trees. I couldn't quite make out who it was so I moved closer to it.

"Hello?" I wanted to know who was sneaking around at Alison's house. It had been vacant since Jason left a few years ago.

I crossed into the front yard of Ali's house and the figure reappeared. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Jason." Jason walked out to reveal himself. His muscles were shown through his tight t-shirt. He had gotten a hair-cut so his hair was now shorter. He made my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing back? I thought you left for good?" He walks near me.

"I thought so too, but I needed to come back. I'm fixing up the house and then I'm putting it on the market."

"You look great." There was so much tension between us. I remembered the huge crush I had on him when we were younger. He was the mysterious older brother of my best friend. And then he kissed me a few years ago. And those photos he had of me. There was always going to be something between us. But I had Ezra. I always had Ezra. I love Ezra.

"Thanks. You do too. Still haven't put those pink extensions in I see." I giggle. Something about Jason always made me feel younger than I was.

"I don't think I will ever wear those again." We fall silent.

"So you're dating your teacher?"

"Ex-teacher. He's been teaching at Hollis. And I'm a graduate."

"Is he the one you were with when we kissed?" How did he figure that out?

"Um kinda. It's complicated. I should get going. I have to spend family time."

"It was great seeing you Aria."

"I'll see you around." He nods and walks back into his house. Jason always left me breathless. He was unpredictable and wild.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria's POV:

Our main goal for college was living together. Hanna, Emily, and I had found a good size apartment close to Hollis that we could all share.

Today we were moving in. Ezra and my dad had agreed to help along with Emily and Hanna's mom. Ezra and my dad starting moving boxes into my room. I had the largest room since I paid for a majority of the rent with the money I won from a writing contest.

The apartment came with beds and desk for each room so we didn't have to move any large items. When the last of the boxes were brought in my dad, Ashley and Pam all left so we could get settled in. Ezra stayed to help me organize my things.

"You have your own place finally!"

"Well I share with Emily and Hanna, but I have my own room." I finish unpacking and grab Ezra's hand. We walk into the family room that connects to the kitchen. Hanna and Emily are sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe we have our place."

"I can't believe I have a job." We were all surprised that Hanna had broken down and gotten a job. Her mom refused to pay the rent so Hanna was forced to get a job.

"We can't believe it either." Ezra sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well not all of us can win a national writing award."

"How did you get the money for the rent Em?"

"My mom dipped into my college fund. Going to Hollis saved a lot of money and since I got in on a part scholarship it saved even more. Plus she really wanted me out of the house so she could join my dad in Texas."

"Well aren't you two cute. Fitzy and Aria together at last."

"Guess who I saw yesterday." Hanna and Emily went blank. "I saw Jason moving back into his house."

"Wait what? He's back."

"Yeah he said he is fixing up the house before putting it up for sale."

"I can't believe he's back I thought that after what happened between him and you…" Hanna stops talking as I glare at her. I never told Ezra about the kisses Jason and I had shared.

"What happened with you two?" Ezra looks confused.

"He liked me, but I told him I was unavailable. He left shortly after that."

"He left town because of you. And now he's back."

"And I'm still unavailable." I kiss Ezra, but it still feels tense. He's hurt I didn't tell him about me and Jason, but what would he do if he knew the whole truth?

"I should probably get going. School starts up soon and I still have some planning to do. I'll see you later." He kisses me.

"Ezra." I follow him, but he shuts the door in my face. "Hanna?"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell him Jason kissed you and had photos of you all over the place?"  
>"You should have assumed that. Why would I tell Ezra about the photos and that Jason kissed me when he had already left? It seemed pointless."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Aria's POV:

The first day of school crept up on me fast. I dressed in a lacy black dress with black flats and curly hair. I had my books in my bag and I was ready to go. I was majoring in English so most of my classes revolved around that. I had two classes with Jackie Molina, the only other English teacher there beside my father and Ezra. She taught English Lit and a creative writing. I had history and a math class, but they were less important to me. I was nervous needless to say. Jackie was Ezra's ex and I knew she was still gunning for him.

I got to class early to get a sit in the back.

"You must be Miss Montgomery." Jackie's smile was fake.

"Aria."

"I've heard so much about you from your father and Z." She called him by his nickname. She was totally still in love with him.

"Really because I haven't heard anything about you from either of them." She looked hurt and I was happy. Ezra was mine and mine only. "Can we sit anywhere?" She nods. I pick a sit in the back hoping the distance will help.

"Welcome class to English 101. I hope you all are ready to read. And by read I mean read thick fascinating books. Here's the reading list." She hands out a paper with at least thirty books averaging 600 pages each. "In this class we read and discuss. You write your paper, you test, and then we move on to the next. I look forward to seeing your writing and I know it will be excellent since most of you are in my creative writing class as well."

The class moves slowly. It was nothing like when Ezra taught. She didn't have a spark in her. She wasn't passionate about the books she talked about. Finally class was over. I reached towards the door, but Jackie caught me.

"Aria, can I talk to you?" I walk slowly to her desk. "Could you give this to Z? I have so many papers to sort and read."

"Sure no problem." I take the note and walk to Ezra's office.

Ezra's POV:

I knew Aria had her first English class with Jackie today. I was worried about how it would go. Aria walked through my door.

"Does this door lock?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to have you right here right now."

"Aria I have a class in twenty minutes."

She unzips her dress and I feel weak. I wish she didn't have this power over me.

"Twenty is all I need." She kisses me, but it feels forced. She unbuttons my shirt and throws me on my couch.

"Aria is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would something be wrong?"

"Because this isn't like you." She crawls on top of me and kisses me.

"People change all the time." We start making out as she slips off her dress. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Z, I need to ask you for a favor. Can I come in?" Aria and I look at the door and then at ourselves. Aria was only in her underwear and I was shirtless.

"You know, right now isn't a really good time."

"I really need to ask you something." Aria pulls her dress on and throws me my shirt. I button it up and start working on my tie.

"This is really a bad time."

"I don't need long." Aria slides her flats on. "Since when did you start locking your door?"

"You can come in." Mine hair was completely messed up as was Aria's.

"Jackie wanted me to give you this." She hands me a piece of paper before grabbing her bag as Jackie walks in.

"Aria. What a pleasant surprise."

"I thought you had no time to see Ezra?"

"I realized what I wrote on that piece of paper was for a different person. My favor is on this piece of paper, but now I might as well just ask you. Can you cover my creative writing class today? You know my material and everything."

"Why?"

"My mom is in the hospital and I'm driving out to see her, but that's an hour drive and the hospital cuts off visiting at five."

"I'm so sorry. I hope Maddie feels better and sure I'll cover your class."

"Thank you Z. I owe you one. Have a good day Aria." Jackie leaves leaving Aria and me alone.

"You do realize you're going to be my teacher again today."

"For one day only." We kiss and then Aria leaves for her next class while I go to my class.


	12. Chapter 12

Aria's POV:

"Oh my god there is so much work." I was sitting on Ezra's couch in his apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to read two books, analyze them, write a paper, and then I also have a short story. Jackie is killing me with this work."

"She must see potential in you then."

"I would rather have no potential. This is awful." Ezra pulls me onto his lap.

"Well at least you have me."

"That I do. I should get going. I have so much work that I can't do here."

"Why not?"

"You're just too distracting." I kiss him and gather all my things up.

"Aria?" I turn around and see Jason driving his convertible.

"Jason. What are you doing here?"

"I was just heading home. Do you want a ride?"

"Sure." I get into the car.

"Do you live with your parents still?"

"No Em, Hanna and I got an apartment near Hollis." We ride mostly in silence except for the odd question here and there. "This is it.

"It seems nice."

"It's great. It has three rooms, a kitchen and a living room."

"Sounds great; maybe I could come over sometime." Did he just ask me out?

"Maybe." I get out of the car and go up to my apartment. I still had a ton of homework for Jackie's class plus a huge history test to study for.

Hanna's POV:

"Aria you are seriously overworked. You should have taken easy classes like me. I never have homework." Aria glares at me over her book.

"I'm off to the pool." Emily leaves us without a look behind.

"So Aria I thought this would be the perfect time to talk about Jason and Jackie"

"What about them?"

"Do you still have feelings for Jason?" Aria throws her book down.

"Oh my Han. Where did that come from?"

"Aria you're blushing. Do you still like him?"

"I'm with Ezra. I love Ezra." I roll my eyes.

"I know that. I'm trying to make you see that you belong with him and not Jason. He stalked you Aria. He took photos of you. He was obsessed with you."

"I know that, but a part of me will always want him."

"Get over it girl. Ezra and you are perfect. Don't lose him because you have a baby crush on Jason."

"I know."

"So what's going on with Jackie?"

"I think one day I'm going to murder her. She gives me these weird looks throughout class, like, one day I'm going to steal your boyfriend away from you."

"She's a creep. Maybe you shouldn't be associated with anyone with the letter J. They always bring trouble for you."

"Well I can't ignore Jackie like I can Jason. She comes off nice, but everything she says has a double meaning. And I can't tell any of this to Ezra because he believes that she's over him and that she will respect our relationship."

"Sometimes men can be stupid." Aria nods in agreement. My phone interrupts our discussion. I look down and see Fitz. Why was Ezra calling me?

"Excuse me." I answer and walk into my bedroom. "Hello."

"Hanna, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Shoot."

"I need your help. You know Aria like the back of your hand otherwise I wouldn't be asking you this."

"What? You're kinda freaking me out."

"I'm going to ask Aria to marry me over Spring break and…"

"WHAT?" I couldn't contain my excitement. He was proposing; that would fix everything Aria was doubting. "What do you need me for?"

"I'm buying the ring tomorrow and I was wondering if you would help me pick it out."

"Oh my god YES! I can't wait."

"Great. I'll meet you at the jewelry store tomorrow and whatever you do _don't _tell Aria anything."

"Of course not." I hang up. Oh my god. Aria was going to be getting married. I couldn't contain my excitement as I walked back to talk to Aria.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am at DisneyLand/ WB Tour this weekend so I might be a little slow on the updates. **

* * *

><p>Hanna's POV:<p>

I was waiting for Ezra to show up to buy Aria's ring. I was beyond excited.

"Hanna!" I turn and see Ezra coming towards me.

"You're really go all out here. This place has the best rings in all of Rosewood."

"I know. I did my research." We walk in and start looking at rings.

"Aria is unique, but she likes the classics so we should look at old rings modernized."

"Like this one." Ezra holds up a ring with a square rock. Not too big but not too small. It had little circle diamonds on each side.

"This is perfect. She'll love it." Ezra pays for it and we leave.

"Do you think she'll yes?"

"If she doesn't I will kill her." He laughs. "I should get going. Aria was wondering where I was going.

Aria's POV:

"You're back quick." I see Hanna sneak back into the apartment.

"I was just out getting a coffee."

"Really and where is your coffee?"

"I drank it already. God, why are you questioning me? Don't you have homework to do?" I shut up because I did have homework to do.

It was the first day of spring break, but I was at Hollis to visit Ezra. He was stuck in his office grading papers. I was wearing a tight tank top that showed off my cleavage and a leather skirt. We had a date later that night because there was something Ezra wanted to ask me.

"Z please hear me out."

"What do you want Jackie?"

"I want you." She was standing in front of Ezra almost kissing him.

"I have a girlfriend."

"That silly little girl isn't a girlfriend. Don't you want a woman?"

"Aria is a woman. I love her."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Jackie leans in for the kiss. Ezra returns it for a moment before pushing her away. I gasp and Ezra and Jackie see me running away.

"ARIA, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain? She kissed you and you kissed her back. Do you love her Ezra?"

"No I love you. There was something I was going to ask you tonight, but I'll ask it now. Will you…"

"You still love her I can tell. She's your age, she's beautiful, and she's intelligent. Plus you were already engaged to her. I can't do this. I think we should go on a break." His face breaks. I have no idea what he was going to ask, but I didn't want to know. I needed time to think.

"You want a break." I nod trying not to cry.

"I love you, but this is happening to fast. I need to focus on my class work and my writing." I run away before Ezra can do anything to stop me.

Ezra's POV:

She left me standing there. I was going to propose. I was going to ask her to be my wife. I tried not to cry, but what could I do. She was my everything. I walk back to my office to see Jackie is till there.

"Jackie, leave, now."

"Z let me help you."

"Help me? You wrecked everything. I love Aria. I will _always _love Aria. We are done."


	14. Chapter 14

Aria's POV:

I hadn't spoken to Ezra since our fight over Spring Break. It was now summer. Hanna and Emily tried to cheer me up, but nothing worked. I finally left and ran into Ezra.

"Ezra." I saw him walking towards me.

"Aria." The look in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"What are you doing this summer?"

"I'm going on a trip to Italy. For Hollis I mean. A group of kids wanted to go and the school agreed to it."

"Yeah I heard. Isn't Jackie going on it?"

"Another teacher is going too."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you explain. It's just that kiss confirmed everything that school year had instilled in my head."

"You had every right to be mad Aria. I guess I still had feelings for her, but they are nothing like the feelings I have for you. She was my past. You are my future."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss. "Does this mean we're dating again? Because I've missed you so much." I laugh.

"Yes. I've missed you too."

"When I get back from Europe I'm going to take you out for a fancy dinner. There's something I want to ask."

Jason's POV:

I was watching them. Aria was kissing that jackass teacher, Ezra. Isn't Ezra a girl's name? They must be getting back together. I tried to "accidently" run into her, but she didn't leave the house without her friends. I needed to get her alone. I needed to remind her of how she feels about me. I put my paper back up as she walks past me.

"Ezra is going to Europe for two months with a group of kids and Jackie." Then she's out of ear reach. He was leaving for two months. That was all I needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria's POV:

I had only one week until Ezra was to return. It was hard because I missed him. He sent me emails telling me about his days. I could hear his voice when I read them.

"Aria you need to get out of the apartment; Caleb is coming over and I want you out."

"Wow Han thanks for making me feel loved." I grab my purse and walk out of the apartment.

"Aria." I turn and see Jason.

"Jason. What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around. I needed to get out of the house. It smells like paint."

"I hate that smell. Do you want to grab dinner? Han has kicked me out of the apartment until 11ish."

"Sure I skipped lunch." We walk to the Garden and catch up. After dinner we go for a walk.

"I've missed you Aria."

"Jas I don't think…"

"Stop thinking then. Aria I am in love with you. You know that."

"Jas I have a boyfriend. And…" and then he kisses me and I'm kissing him back. It takes me back to when he last kissed me expect I don't pull away.

"I should get back to the apartment."

"It's only 10."

"I know about the pictures."

"What pictures?"

"The ones you took. That you kept in your shed."

"Aria I can explain." I raise my eyebrow. "Those were for a photography class I was taking. The assignment was to take pictures of someone who influenced you and inspired you."

"I inspire you?"

"You always have. The way you always march to the beat of your drum; I've always loved that about you." He kisses me again and I let him.

"I've got to go." I walk away regretting everything that just happened. I didn't entirely trust his explanation about the pictures.

I walk in and see Caleb and Hanna making out on the couch.

"Aria!" Hanna says when she sees me. "I thought you were going to stay out a little bit longer."

"Don't worry I'll be in my room." I grab my laptop and write a quick email to Ezra. I missed him and I didn't trust myself around Jason. Tonight I stopped him, but I couldn't guarantee that later.


	16. Chapter 16

Aria's POV:

I was waiting at the airport for Ezra to get off. He must be last because I swear I have seen so many people come off.

"Ezra" I run into his arms and we kiss. I see Jackie out of the corner of my eye as he sets me down. "How was the trip?"

"It was amazing! The views, the art, the writing; everything was amazing. How was it here?"

"Same old thing." I couldn't tell him about Jason; not here, not with Jackie watching.

"I've missed you so much. Two months is too long to be away from you." I nod. "Thanks for picking me up. We took a bus here, but someone told the bus company the wrong date." I assumed it was Jackie. I like when she messes up.

"Anytime." We get into my car.

"We only have a little less than a month to be together before school kicks back in."

"Tell me about it. I have three English classes this year. Two with Jackie and one with Travis something."

"Yeah he's the other teacher that came along with us. He's pretty cool. He's very nice and I bet he won't give you as much homework as Jackie."

"She didn't try anything did she?" He nods no, but I can tell he's holding something back. I didn't push it. I was happy he was back with me.

Ezra's POV:

Aria dropped me off at my apartment. I was too tired to do anything tonight I just wanted to sleep.

I couldn't tell her about how Jackie kissed me. She would freak. But I have to tell her otherwise Jackie will and that will only make things worse. I'll tell her tomorrow at dinner. Jackie had kissed me, but I pushed her away. I feel like this time she's really going to stop pursuing me. I've pushed her away twice now. I lie down on the bed and fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am posting another chapter since I passed 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this story. It means so much to me! This is a sad chapter and is leading to the end of Ezria FOR NOW!**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Ezra and I had just finished dinner and were now at his apartment. We were talking about Italy when all of a sudden Ezra's tone changes.

"Aria there is something I have to tell you."

"What? Ezra you're scaring me." I grab his hand and hold it.

"Jackie kissed me. In Italy, but I pushed her away. I really feel that this time she gets the message." What? Jackie kissed Ezra again. And he hid it from me.

"I asked you yesterday if anything happened and you lied to me. Straight to my face."

"Because I knew you would react like this. Look this is the second time I've said no to her. How many times can she handle rejection?"

"I have to go."

"Aria please stay." I look at his face. He's pleading with me, but I'm so mad at him and Jackie I grab my purse and leave.

Jason's POV:

I saw her leave his apartment in a hurry. They must have been having a fight since she was in tears. She must have told him about our kiss. He must have thrown her out. Maybe they are over. And I can have her…

Aria's POV:

"Han, Em, I really need you guys." They both walk out into the kitchen where I am.

"Jackie kissed Ezra again and I just left his place. We had this huge argument." Hanna pulls me into a hug.

"Shh sweetie it'll be fine."

"No it won't."

"Why not Aria?"

"Because Jason and I kissed twice while he was gone. I should have told him. If this hadn't broken us up that surely will. I just don't know how we got so messed up. I thought he was the one. Now I'm not so sure." Hanna and Emily hold me while I cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**BIG CHAPTER and a BIG DAY for me-Back to school! So updates will be either really early or in the afternoon. I have written up to chapter 33 so I will probably stop writing for a little while so you guys can catch up and see if you want me to write more. Can't wait for the finale tonight! Also I wrote this chapter while wearing my awesome I love Mr. Fitz.**

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

I was walking casually outside Ezra's apartment. I knew his routine. I knew he would be leaving any minute to go to Hollis to get ready for school.

"Ezra!" I call out to him. "I'm Jason."

"Right Aria's spoken about you. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were cool. I'm assuming Aria told you everything about what happened when you were gone. I was walking home and I saw her leave in tears. I just wanted to make sure we were okay. I mean she did pull away after it happened." He looked confused.

"What are you talking about? What happened between you and Aria while I was gone?"

"I think you should ask Aria that." I walk away with my hands in my pockets. It was done. Ezra would want nothing to do with Aria now. She was all mine.

Aria's POV:

I was getting ready for class when I heard a knock. Emily and Hanna were both staring at the door when I opened it.

"Ezra what are you doing here?"

"I was leaving my apartment when I ran into Jason. He said the weirdest things to me and then said I should ask you."

"Ask me what?" Oh my god he knew. He knew about me and Jason.

"About what happened between you and Jason while I was gone?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." I was near tears. Hanna and Emily left to give us privacy.

"What happened Aria?" He was begging for me to lie, but I couldn't anymore. He deserved the truth.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back." I was in full tears.

"You kissed him back."

"I'm so sorry Ezra. I don't know what came over me. I was lonely and you weren't there."

"I was freaking out about telling you about Jackie. She kissed me and I pushed her away, but you were here locking lips with Jason and loving it. I can't do this anymore. You clearly are confused about your feelings and I'm fed up with it. I love you Aria, but I don't deserve this. You lied to me and I can never forget that."

"I'm so sorry Ezra. Please don't."

"I just have one last question."

"Anything."

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" I didn't want to answer it. I knew it would break his heart, but I couldn't lie. Not anymore.

"Yes." With one word I wrecked out entire relationship. Everything we had worked for was gone. All the risks, all the close calls, everything was thrown away. He left and I cried harder.

Ezra's POV:

I needed to get away. I needed to breathe. I called in sick to work and went downtown. I went to the jewelry store to return the ring. I didn't need it anymore that Aria and I weren't together anymore.

"Hey do you want to talk?" It was Hanna. She must have followed me to make sure I didn't do anything reckless.

"No I want to be alone."

"You returned the ring?"

"Aria and I aren't together anymore."

"I gathered so much. You two need to sit down and talk."

"I'm done talking. I'm done fighting. I'm leaving tonight. I am going to get a new job and a new life. I can't be here. I can't be around her."

"I understand, but…"

"Thank you Hanna for everything. You've been a great friend, but nothing will make me stay. Could you wait to tell Aria until tomorrow?" She nods.

* * *

><p><strong>I chose Ezra to be close friends with Hanna because I don't really like Emily and Spencer is going to college out of town. Otherwise Spencer would have been the friend. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I really enjoy writing from Hanna's POV so I might write a story with her and Caleb. Nothing elaborate, but maybe a little one-shot. **

* * *

><p>Hanna's POV:<p>

Ezra was really gone. He had left to pack up his things and leave. I wanted to run home and tell Aria, but something made me stay and wait. I owed Ezra this. He deserved to make a new life for himself with or without Aria and I couldn't stand in the way of that.

I woke up the next morning feeling ill to my stomach. I was dreading this day. I walked into the kitchen and saw Aria.

"Aria there's something I need to tell you."  
>"What Han?"<p>

"Did Ezra ever tell you he needed to tell you something over spring break?" She nods.

"I don't know. Wait yeah he did. Twice. But then Jackie kissed him and I didn't talk to him for two months. Why?"

"Well Aria he was going to propose to you that night. And now he's gone." Aria's face goes white.

"What? He was going to propose? What do you mean now he's gone?"

"He returned the ring and left last night." Aria starts crying.

"How do you know this?" I pull her near me and hug her.

"He asked me to not tell you until today so you wouldn't run after him."

"You knew and you didn't tell me. I thought you were my friend." She gets up and walks away from me.

"Aria he deserves a clean break."

"And what do I deserve?"

"Aria you deserve to be happy, but Ezra wanted to leave town. He asked me to tell you today and the look in his eyes; it broke my heart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"There's no but." Aria walks into her room and shuts the door. I knew she was mad at Ezra not me, but that didn't stop it from hurting me.

Aria's POV:

I was mad. No I was beyond mad. I was pissed. Hanna had kept it a secret. And she also didn't tell me he was leaving. He left. He just left me. I left the apartment. I walked and ended up in front of Ezra's apartment. I walked up to his apartment and saw the door was unlocked.

"Ezra?" I opened the door and saw the whole apartment empty. He was really gone. He really left. I fell to the ground in tears. I missed him already.


	20. Chapter 20

**Since this is a short chapter I've decided upload it now. This is sort of the transition from Aria and Ezra to Aria and Jason. Keep reading and I promise you Ezra will be back. This is a Ezria story after all. **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Time went by, but my life didn't. I went to school came home did homework and cried. Two months had passed and it was now summer. I couldn't let it go. I needed Ezra. I needed him to make me happy.

Jason's POV:

I was waiting for the perfect moment to ask Aria out. It had been almost three months since Ezra left. She was vulnerable. I couldn't wait to ask her.

"Aria!" I called after her on the street. She was walking home from the library. We had become good friends after Ezra left. She turned to me for support and I was glad to give it to her.

"Jason?" I run over to her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow." I was worried. She looked like she was going to say no.

"That sounds great Jason."

"I'll pick you up at 7." She nods and smiles. I walk back to my house. I was exhilarated. She had said yes and she smiled. Her smile brightened my day. I loved her.

Hanna's POV:

"What you're going out with Jason tonight?"

"I can't just sit around forever. Ezra is gone and Jason is great to me."

"He's creepy. He stalked you and took photos of you."

"He's changed. He was there for me when Ezra left. It's just a date." I roll my eyes. I hoped this fling with Jason was only one night. Aria belonged with Ezra not Jason and I was going to do everything in my power to break them up.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is mostly Aria and Jason so if you don't like them together you won't like this chapter. Don't worry. Jason is only here to confuse Aria. Ezra will be back in a few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I wore a loose purple dress with a scoop neck. I wore black heels and I had a black cardigan. I grab my purse and wait for Jason to arrive.

"I can't believe you're going out with Jason."

"Han it's one date."

"Well I'm going out with Caleb tonight so see you later." Hanna leaves just as Emily comes back home.

"Where have you been all day?"

"I was swimming and then I hung out with Samara."

"Are you two getting back together?"

"I don't know. We're taking it slow. Is it true you're going out with Jason tonight?"

"Please don't give me lecture. Han already did."

"I won't. Just remember to be careful. We don't know anything about Jason. Text us if you're in trouble."

"Will do." I get a text from Jason that he's there. "Gotta go."

Jason's POV:

After dinner Aria and I walk around the block.

"I really like you Aria."

"I like you Jason I'm just not ready to jump into the dating game yet."

"It's been three months."

"I know. Could we take it slow? Ezra and I jumped into our relationship and I don't want that to happen again."

"I just want to be with you. I will do whatever you want." I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back and it feels amazing. Everything feels right when I'm with her.

"I should get back." She pulls away from me, but I'm stronger.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah I have a huge summer assignment for school."

"Dinner tomorrow?"

"How about we spend the whole day together?" I almost died from excitement.

"I would love that." We kiss once more and then I drive her back to her apartment.

"Good night Jason."

"Good night Aria." I kiss her cheek and she gets out. This was the best day of my life. Aria Montgomery was almost mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am currently on chapter 37 of this story and it's getting juicy! Can't wait for you guys to read the later chapters! They are good:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Aria's POV:

The entire time before school was spent working on my project during the day and dates with Jason. He had changed. He was sweet and caring. He showed me his house that he was fixing up. He was a great builder. He cooked romantic dinners for me. He catered to me. I liked the attention even though he wasn't Ezra. But then again who was?  
>School starts back up and I don't have any classes with Jackie. I was thrilled since she would just rub it in my face that Ezra left. My life began to turn around.<p>

Jason's POV:

We had been dating for almost two months when she finally agreed to spend the night. It was rainy and cold, but I didn't care. We cuddled on the couch eating the gourmet meal I had cooked for us that evening. She didn't have class the next day so I thought tonight would be the perfect night.

"I love you Aria." She sits up and stares me in the face. I thought she would want to leave. Maybe I was moving too fast for her. I didn't want to lose her.

"I love you too." I kissed her and she kissed me back. She started to unbutton my shirt and I let her. I unzipped her dress and dropped it on the ground. We stood up and she jumped up on my wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her up and we laid down on the bed kissing.

"Are you sure we're not moving too fast?" She unzips my pants answering my question.

"I want you. I want you now."

Aria's POV:

I had sex with Jason because I wanted to forget Ezra. I wanted to move on. I had to date other people and Jason there. The sex meant nothing to me. He wasn't what I wanted I just didn't want to talk anymore. I was sick of talking. That's all Hanna and Emily want to do: talk about our feelings. I grabbed the sheets and walked downstairs. Jason saw me and handed me a cup of coffee.

"You look beautiful this morning." I grab the coffee and take a sip.

"I look awful." I kiss his cheek and settle in the chair.

"You look perfect to me." We eat in silence. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"If you want. Tomorrow's Saturday so I can spend the night again." His eyes widen and I know he likes the idea.

"Sounds perfect. I'll cook again." I kiss his cheek and gather my clothes to get dressed.

"Aren't you going to stay a little bit longer?" He grabs me as I zip my dress.

"I can't. Emily has a swim meet later this day and I said I'd go watch."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"You could come. It's at Hollis." I can see in his eyes he doesn't want to.

"Maybe. I should work on the house. If it rains like that again the house will fall apart." I kiss him and leave. I walk back home. I needed to collect my thoughts. I knew Hanna and Emily would notice I hadn't come back and I need to prepare for their ambush.

Hanna's POV:

"Aria Montgomery, did you spend the night with Jason D?" Aria had just walked through the door doing the walk of shame.

"So what if I did. We are dating."

"I thought this was a one time thing. Now you're always out with him."

"I like him. I know you don't, but when he's with me he's sweet." I roll my eyes. I couldn't stand Jason.

"You should change. Em's race is in a two hours and I thought we could grab some lunch." She goes to her room while I wait. I didn't know how to break the news to Aria. Ezra was coming back with his new girlfriend, Rebecca in a few weeks. She had an art exhibit that was going on at the gallery where Aria's mom worked.

Aria walks back out wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt with boots. "Ready." We leave and grab sandwiches at the local sandwich shop.

"We should go see Em and wish her good luck." The pool was mostly empty. The race didn't start for another forty minutes, but I had to tell Emily about Aria and Jason.

"Hey guys!" Emily walks over to us. "What's up?"

"Guess who spent the night at Jason's?" Emily's eyes widen.

"You had sex with Jason!"

"Shut up. It was no big deal. I can't sit around waiting for Ezra anymore. Jason is here and he's great."

"I have to go warm up. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Em, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Aria and I grab seats in the front of the pool. Aria and I talk about Jason until the match starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra is coming back, but with a new girl on his arm... <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Aria's POV:

I was late. And not the late you're thinking of. I was two weeks late on my period. Jason and I were having sex regularly, but I couldn't be pregnant. I didn't want to be pregnant. I made Hanna buy me a pregnancy test and I took it right away. It came out positive. I couldn't be pregnant.

"Jason!" He walks over to me and kisses me.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What honey?"

"I took a test today and I might be pregnant." He looks terrified. Maybe I shouldn't have told him until I knew for sure.

"What? That's great. I love you and I will love this baby." He rubs my belly.

"I said I _might _be pregnant."

"I know. I have to go do something, but I'll see you tonight at the art opening." He runs off like his pants are on fire. What just happened?"

I walk back to my apartment. I took the long way so I could clear my mind.

"Oh my god I'm such a klutz." I see a woman bending over and picking up papers. I pick up some that are near me and hand them back. "Thank you so much. I really need these for the art show tonight."

"You're here for the art show?"

"I'm kinda the artist. Rebecca Bradshaw."

"Wow, I love your artwork. They are so different. I'm attending the show tonight. My name is Aria."

"Really well I hope to see you there. I should get going. My boyfriend is very impatient."

"Sure. It was great meeting you. See you tonight."

"Same." She runs off. I can't believe I just met Rebecca Bradshaw. I walked back to my apartment to get ready for the art show tonight. I had to look good for Rebecca.

"Aria hurry up. We need to get going." Hanna pounds on my door. I open up and walk out. I had chosen a black knee length dress that was fit my body like a tee. I had red heels that showed off my legs and a necklace that Jason had bought for me a few months ago. My makeup was minimal and my hair was perfect.

"Come on Han, let's go."

"Caleb and Emily are meeting us there."

"So is Jason." I see Hanna roll her eyes, but I didn't care. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

We walk into the gallery.

"These paintings are weird."

"They are amazing Han."

"Oh there's Caleb. See you later!" She runs over to Caleb leaving me alone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Jason all decked out in a nice suit.

"There's something I want to ask you." He pulls me to the center. He holds his glass high and taps it. "Could I have everyone's attention? There is something I would like to ask my girlfriend."

I see Rebecca standing in front of me, but that isn't what catches my eye. I see a man walk over to her right in front of me. Jason kneels down on his knee. Oh my god he's proposing to me. I look forward and see the man is Ezra. My Ezra.

"Aria Montgomery, the mother of my child, will you marry me?" I gasp as I look down at the ring. It's a circle diamond with little diamonds around it. I look back up and see Ezra. He looks like he's in pain. Why was he back? Why was he here at this moment?" "Aria?"

"Jason I'm not pregnant." I knew for a fact now that I had taken twenty other tests.

"I still want to marry you Aria." I was with Jason now. I love Jason. Ezra broke my heart and Jason put it back together.

"Yes." I whisper it loud enough for Jason to hear. He slides the ring onto my finger, but it doesn't feel right. He wasn't who I wanted. Everyone cheers, but all I do is stare at Ezra. Rebecca walks over to us and Ezra follows.

" Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Ezra this is the woman that helped me on the street, the one I was telling you about earlier. This is Aria. Aria this is my boyfriend Ezra." Boyfriend? Ezra was dating Rebecca.

Ezra sticks his hand out and I shake it. "We've met before." I feel the same electricity I always felt when I was around him. I still loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Ezra is back! At first I was going to make Aria pregnant, but I didn't really like the whole pregnancy angle. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I really like the last line. One of my favorites:)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter kinda continues what last chapter had so I've decided to upload it today also.**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

She was marrying Jason. She thought she was pregnant with his child. I didn't get a say in anything. I left. I left town, I left Rosewood, and I left her. I knew coming back to Rosewood would be hard, I knew I would see her, but I didn't expect to see her get engaged.

"Aria congrats." I take my hand back. I still felt the same electricity that I always felt around her. "I need some air I'm going to go outside." I see Jackie out of the corner of my eye. She must know that I was with Rebecca. She looked mad.

"Ezra." I turn even though I know it's Aria.

"Shouldn't you be inside celebrating wit your fiancée?" I hurt her feelings. I didn't mean for it to come out so mean, but I was mad.

"Look you left. What was I supposed to do?"

"No I'm glad you moved on. That's what I wanted you to do. You deserve to be happy."

"You and Rebecca."

"She's incredible. Her artwork is…"

"Amazing." Aria completes my sentence. Of course she would like Rebecca's artwork. "She's gifted."

"I know. I'm coming back to Hollis to teach." Rebecca walks out.

"Ezra! Oh Aria what are you doing out here? You should be inside with Jason."

"You're right. I just wanted to know if Mr. Fitz was coming back to teach at Hollis. I go there and I'm majoring in English. I'm going to go in and find Jason." Aria walks around leaving just me and Rebecca.

"When is your first draft due to the editors? Do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow, but I'm already done with it. Shall we go back in, everyone will be wondering where the artist of the hour has gone?" I grab her hand and walk back in.

Aria's POV:

I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of this art gallery. But Jason wanted to stay and boast about our impending marriage. He wanted to rub it in Ezra's face that he had won the prize. I knew Ezra was hurt, but he put on a brave face. Rebecca clearly didn't know our history. She just thought I was another one of his many students. But I wasn't.

Jason finally agreed to leave. We said out goodbyes and walked out to Jason's car.

"I love you Aria. I can't to be your husband." I nod and smile. I really did love Jason. There was something about him that made me feel comfortable and loved.

"I love you too." He drops me off at my apartment. I felt so relieved to be home alone. Hanna and Emily were still out at the gallery opening. I put on my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I was marrying Jason. I stared down at my ring. It was expensive and fancy and quite frankly kinda ugly. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>This just goes to show how much better Ezra is for Aria. He knows what jewelry she likes and they have the same taste in artwork.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Ezra's POV:

I walked into my new classroom. I was a little shocked that Hollis was so willing to have me back after I left so abruptly. I guess since Travis had taken a better job in New York so they needed to fill the spot in. I was teaching an English literature class and two writing courses plus I was writing my own novel.

I looked down at my student list. On both I found the same common name: Aria Montgomery.

I knew coming back to Hollis there would be a good chance that Aria would be in my class, but when my first class rolled around I wasn't prepared. She walked into class wearing a tight leather skirt with black boots and a tight purple tank. She was all grown up. She looked and saw me. The first words she murmured were "Holy crap."

Aria and I lock eyes. She clearly didn't know that I was going to be her teacher again. It was awkward more than anything.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Fitz, I'm taking over for Mr. Travis."

"What happened to Mr. Travis?" A random kid asked.

"He got a better job in New York." I start to explain the goals of this semester. I want to talk to Aria more than anything. I want to know how she ended up with Jason.

Aria's POV:

Ezra starts talking, but I know his heart isn't into it. I can't believe he's my teacher again. He came back with a new girlfriend and he still made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to tell him it would always be him, but now there were other people involved. Jason and Rebecca were two innocent people who didn't deserve to get hurt. I loved Jason I truly did. He was everything a girl should want in a man, but for some reason he wasn't enough. He wasn't Ezra.

Class wraps up and I stay behind. "So you're my teacher again."

"I wanted to tell you at the gallery, but…" He doesn't mention Rebecca.

"Rebecca is great. She's talented and beautiful." He's trying to read my reaction.

"I know. She's great."

"How'd you two meet?" He walks to the board and starts erasing. He doesn't trust himself around me.

"At a coffee shop. She was drawing and I liked it." Of course he did. "What about you and Jason?"

"We reconnected after you left. We talked and eventually I realized you weren't coming back and I had to move on."

"That's great and congrats on the engagement."

"Thanks I should get going. Jason is probably waiting for me." I want him to grab my arm and kiss me, but he doesn't.

I take the long way to the main entrance and see Jackie. She drops some papers and I help her pick them up. She seemed like she was running away.

"Thanks." It looks like she had been crying a lot lately. I see what she was running away from; Ezra and Rebecca kissing.

"What's wrong?" I shouldn't care, but I was glad to see her hurt.

"Even after everything he still doesn't want me. He dated you and then left and came back with her. I've always been here, waiting." I felt bad for her. Even though she almost wrecked my relationship she wasn't that bad of a woman.

"Tell me about it."

"You're engaged."

"But I never stopped loving him just like you." She looks at me differently. She finally realized I wasn't the enemy.

"You're lucky. He is still in love with you. The way he looks at you. I'd kill to have him look at me that way. If he thought he had a shot with you again he'd dump Rebecca in a second."

"I doubt that." I hand her her papers back.

"Trust me. Congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks. Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" When Jackie didn't hate you she actually wasn't that bad.

"No I'm actually leaving town. I can't stand being around _them._ I'm moving back home to teach there. I want someone who isn't in love with someone else." After all this time she was leaving. She was giving up.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's sorry. I see now that Z will always be in love with you Aria. Even after I flirted and pined he never once strayed. He was one hundred percent devoted to you. If you don't mind me asking what happened that made him leave?" She didn't know.

"Jason." She nodded.

"Well I still have packing to do. Congrats and good luck Aria. Follow your heart not your brain because I didn't and I lost him."

"Bye Jackie." I felt bad. Jackie was a great person. She was just a person trying to make amends for a mistake she made. And I was making the same one. I loved Ezra. I was always going to love him. I needed to talk to him without Rebecca around.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter BEFORE the finale aired so I didn't know that Jackie was going to be such a bitch! And I had too much hw to do so I couldn't edit it. But I do like that Jackie is nice. In most fanfics she is evil, but this isn't most fanfics. This is <em>my <em>fanfic and I want Jackie to leave so that's what she's doing. **


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a LONG chapter so enjoy:) I finally got past my writers block and knocked this and a few more chapters.**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

I was up late grading papers when I got Aria's. She was still the talented writer I remembered. It was her creative writing piece where she wrote about lost love. It was called I will Always Love You. It was about us. I was near tears when I finished reading it.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Rebecca walks into the kitchen to get some water.

"I just read this paper. It's so well written."

"Who wrote it?"

"Aria."

"Oh. Could I read it, I'm having lunch with her tomorrow? This could help break the ice."

"I don't think you should read it. It's private." She would connect the dots. "You're having lunch with her?"

"Yeah I ran into her yesterday and asked her." I nod and put the papers away. I saved Aria for last. "Well I'm going to go to bed."

"Your editor called earlier and said your book is almost ready to print. It will be released in August."

"Great." I kiss Rebecca and go to the bedroom. I couldn't be around Rebecca right now. All I wanted was Aria.

Aria's POV:

"You're going out with his new girlfriend?" Hanna clearly couldn't wrap her mind around this idea.

"Rebecca is great. And I need to show Ezra that I'm committed to Jason."

"Where is he?"

"He left last night for a two month trip around Europe. Something about seeing the world before he settles down."

"Two months. You here alone with Ezra." I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going out. I'll be back later." I wave goodbye and get dressed for lunch. It was a hot summer this year in Rosewood. I put on ripped shorts and a low cut tank top.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Please call me Becca." She was wearing a jean skirt with a tee shirt. She was completely ordinary. "I hope you don't mind. Ezra asked to come along and I just couldn't refuse." I see Ezra coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh that's fine."

"So where's Jason? I'd love to see the work he's done on his house. Maybe he could work on our house for us."

"He's in Europe for two months. And you should talk to Toby. He's great at construction." Ezra's eyes widen when I say two months.

"Why is he in Europe for so long?"

"He wants to experience it and we plan to get married before I graduate."

"So you're here all alone." Why does it matter? He's with Rebecca. She's here right now with us.

"Did you hear Jackie left?"

"Yeah I ran into her the day before she left." Rebecca stares at us questionably.

Rebecca's POV:

They seemed so at ease with each other. Was he really just her teacher or was there something more going on? They continue talking while I eat my salad. It was like I wasn't even there.

"I read your paper."

"You're my teacher so of course you did." The way he looks at her is no where near how he looks at me. He's in love with her.

"It was amazing. So well written."

"Well I had a good topic to write about." She must have written about him that's why he didn't want me reading the paper.

"Have you told her about your book being published?"

"You wrote a book? You told me that you could never write long enough to get a book out."

"Well things change." He wrote about them or his love for her.

"It's coming out in August." Only two months. "But I'm sure Ezra could give you an advance copy."

"I can wait." She was scared.

"Well we should get going. We have to stop by the gallery." I stand up and Ezra follows.

"Well we should do this again sometime." I hug Aria and then she puts her hand out to shake Ezra's.

"It was great to see you Becca. Ezra." She grabs her purse and walks away.

We get back to our apartment. "Could I read your book?"

"You should wait until everyone else can read it."

"Please Ezra. I want to read it. Now." He walks back over to his desk and grabs a tattered stack of papers.

"Here. It's not the final copy, but you get the basic idea."

"B-26? What's that?"

"It's a song. I'm going to go lie down. I have a headache."

I open the papers and start reading by dinner time I'm done.

"Is Aria B-26?" I can tell he's completely surprised. "Is Aria the girl in this book; the one you can't get over and will never get over?"

"Rebecca, let me explain."

"Explain? I asked you a yes or no question. Is Aria the girl?" I can tell the answer is yes.

"Yes she is."

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been walking around completely oblivious to why everyone was staring at us at lunch. Now I know. You and Aria dated. When she was your student? Ezra please tell me you didn't…" I didn't want to say it. He dated his student. He was in love with his student. Did he still love her?

"Can we sit down and talk about this?" I sit down on the couch far away from Ezra.

"Tell me the whole story."

"I was sitting in a bar the day before school started. It was my first teaching job and I was nervous. And then Aria walked in. She was confident and intelligent. We talked about the song that was playing, B-26, and we talked about Iceland which is where she had come back from. She wanted to major in English and she wrote. I assumed she went to Hollis. I wouldn't have kissed her if I had known she was going to be my student." The way he talked about the way they met made him smile. He was still in love with her.

"Then I walked into to school the next day and saw her sitting in my class."

"Yet you continued dating her?"

"No I said I could do it anymore. I was her teacher and she was my student, but then I saw her walking in the rain and I let her in and…"

"So you dated her until she graduated?"

"We were on and off, but mostly yeah. Then we went public graduation day."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I found out she had kissed someone while I was in Europe for two months. She's engaged to him now." Jason. She cheated on Ezra with Jason.

"Do you still love her?" I stand up unsure if I want to hear the answer.

"Rebecca please don't make me answer that."

"I need to hear it."

"Yes, I still love Aria." I grab my purse and walk to the door.

"I need to think. I'm going to stay at a hotel for the night." I shut the door behind me.


	27. Chapter 27

Ezra's POV:

I had trouble sleeping. I kept dreaming of Aria marrying Jason. In every scenario I stand up and say no, but she marries him anyways. I throw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and go for a run.

"Ezra!" I stop running and see Hanna and Spencer.

"Hanna. Spencer. Why are you here?"

"I have a little break and I thought I'd come back to see Aria."

"Are you going to be here for the wedding?"

"Of course. Maid of honor right here." We talk a little bit longer when I see Aria coming over.

"Spence! You're early." They hug while I stand there awkwardly.

"Ezra." I turn around and see Rebecca walking over to me. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. "Can we talk?" I nod and wave goodbye and walk away with Rebecca. I could still feel Aria's eye pierce my back as I walk towards Rebecca.

"I have decided that I'm leaving tonight. You clearly have unresolved feelings for Aria that I can't compete with. I like you Ezra, but you won't let me in the way you did with Aria. I don't see a reason for staying here beside my artwork. If you really love Aria the way you write about her you need to tell her before she marries Jason."

"Rebecca is there any way to make you stay?"

"Stop loving Aria which I know you will never be able to do. You need her in your life. We could have been great Ezra, but you and Aria, you guys are incredible. I'm going to gather my things and I'll be gone before you come back. Goodbye Ezra."

"Goodbye Rebecca." I kiss her on the lips and watch as she leaves.

Aria's POV:

Ezra looked hurt and worried when he saw Rebecca. Was there trouble in paradise? I pushed Ezra out of my mind and tried to enjoy our girl's day. Spencer was only in town for a few days and she clearly had something she wanted to share.

"So guys there is something I need to tell you all." We're eating lunch at the Grille.

"What is going on Spence?" Emily asks clearly wanting to know.

"Toby proposed!" We all gasp. "Here's the ring." She pulled out a small diamond ring out of her bag.

"Oh my god you're getting married!" We all get up and hug her.

"We plan to get married at the end of the week. Nothing big just a little civil ceremony in the city. Toby's getting the license right now. And I want you all there."

"Is your family going to be there? And what about Toby's?" Spencer's and Toby's families never really got along. Spencer and her family had always been at odds with each other so naturally we all wanted to know.

"Well I haven't quite told my parents yet, but I'm sure they will want to be there. Toby's family wants nothing to do with us.

"When are you telling your parents?"

"Over dinner and I was hoping one of you guys to come with me." She looked at us pleading.

"Well Caleb's leaving tomorrow for California so we're having a going away party, but I can back out."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Em?"

"I wish I could, but I'm meeting up with someone tonight."

"Who?" We all ask at the same time.

"Maya. She called me last night and said she was going to be in the area."

"Aww. I hope you guys get back together. You were always so cute." Emily blushes.

"Aria?" I didn't really want to go, but I didn't have an excuse.

"I can make it." Spencer hugs me.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one for this." We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. Emily heads to the gym, Hanna to the mall, Spencer to her home, and me to the bookstore.

My phone started buzzing. It was probably Jason wanting to tell me how much he was enjoying Europe. I didn't answer it. I was hoping he would find some other girl in Europe and marry her. I loved Jason, but more like a family member. He was sweet and protective, but he wasn't someone I couldn't live without; unlike Ezra. I needed him. Whenever I saw him my heart skipped a beat. Even after all of these years he still made me feel weak to the knees.'

I walked into the bookstore and spotted a familiar face.

"Ezra?" He looks up and I can tell he was deep in thought.

"Aria."

"Were you in the middle of something?"

"I was just checking out some books to see if I wanted to add them to my reading list."

"Oh well I'll leave you to that then."

"No it's fine I was done. I was about to grab some lunch would you like to join me?" I had just finished eating, but for some reason I wanted to say yes.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer is back! I just had to bring Spencer back because she is my favorite liar on the TV show. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Some cute little Ezria at the beginning:)**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"Oh my god you will not let me forget that will you?" I push Ezra gently on his shoulder. We were reminiscing about the good ole days when we were fresh in our relationship.

"How can I? You were so mad at me and I was just trying to make you see reason."

"At least I don't laugh in my sleep." Being with Ezra was so easy. We knew each other in a way I had never known anyone. Even with Jason it was work.

"Well this has been nice, but I should get going. I have some boxes to ship to Rebecca."

"What happened?" Had she left? Was Ezra free to date again? Why did it matter? I was engaged to Jason.

"We broke up." He didn't add anything so I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I liked her."

"Me too. Well I'm going to go. See you at school." I had totally forgotten that Ezra was going to be my teacher again.

"Would you like to come with me to Spencer's wedding on Friday?" What was I doing? Why was I asking him to be my date?

"What do you mean?"

"Well Emily is taking Maya and Hanna is bringing Mona so I'm going to be all alone with Spencer's family if they choose to come. And I'm sure she won't mind, she loves you."

"Then okay, I'd love to come. Text me the details." I nod. I needed to get home to change for dinner with Spencer's family.

Spencer's POV:

I was terrified. No not terrified I was petrified. Things between me and my family had been tense ever since Ali had died. First with Wren and then with Toby. My family never truly understood me or where I was coming from, but Toby did.

I found the key and let myself in.

"MOM!" My mom walks down the stairs with Melissa. What is she doing here? She was supposed to be in Philly.

"Spencer you're early."

"I know lunch with the girls ended early." Melissa looked me over frowning. She wasn't happy to see me nor was I happy to see her. "We're still on for dinner right? I invited Aria to come."

"Sure. Melissa will be joining us as well." I change into a black dress for dinner. Aria knocks on my door and I open it. She's wearing black slacks and a purple top.

"Your mom sent me up to get you for dinner." I nod and grab my clutch. I got lucky my mom suggested going out for dinner so she wouldn't make a scene about the wedding. Aria pulls me aside as we walk out.

"I invited Ezra to the wedding is that okay?"

"You invited Ezra? Is everything alright with Jason?"

"I don't know. Jason was there for me when Ezra left, but there has always been something missing."

"Aria if you're having second thoughts about Jason you shouldn't lead him on." I walk away from Aria and get in my car. I text Toby that I will be telling my parents soon. Aria slides in. The whole car ride we are silent.

"So Spencer is there a special reason you wanted to have the whole family together so soon."

"I might as well tell you guys. Toby and I got engaged. We plan to get married this Friday at city hall and I would really love to all there."

My family sits there stunned. My sister is the first to speak. "Well I think it's great."

My mother is next. "We would love to come even though we all think you're making a big mistake."

"I love Toby."

"Well if you insist on marrying him at least let us throw a big wedding for you."

"We want to get married as soon as possible and the church is booked."

"You can have my date." I turn to look at Aria.

"What?" Was she suggesting I get married on the day she and Jason were to wed?

"You should take the day Jason and I have. We aren't in a rush to get married." Or was Aria having second thoughts?

"We couldn't Aria."

"I insist. I'll talk to Jason tonight. He'll do whatever I want."

"Thank you so much Aria! I guess we're getting married in two months." I hug Aria and give her a look, but she ignores me.

"Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"I just need some time to see me and Jason together. We don't even live together." We hug. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." I get back into my car and drive home. I knew where Aria was going before she did.

Aria's POV:

I walked around the block until I reached Ezra's house. I hadn't planned on coming here, but I ended up there. I knocked on the door and he opens it.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" He had been drinking.

"Spencer isn't getting married on Friday anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"Her mom wants to give her a lavish wedding so city hall isn't up to the Hastings standards."

"Do you want to come in?" I want to, but something stops me.

"No I should get going. School is starting soon." I wave goodbye and walk home. Summer was ending and Jason was one month closer to coming home.

When I called him about the wedding change he understood perfectly. He said he didn't care as long as we were still going to get married. It was my senior year and I said I wanted to wait closer to graduation day, but deep down inside I knew that wasn't the reason.


	29. Chapter 29

Ezra's POV:

It was a new school year. I was single and ready to mingle. Aria was in only one of my classes, but that was all I needed. I needed to move on from her. She was engaged and getting married in one month. I got to class early so I would have some time to prepare for class. Aria is one of the first few to come into class. She waves at me before getting out a book to read.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Fitz as most of you know. I recognize most of you from previous years so I'll be brief on the overview." I explain the goals for the class and then hand out the book list. Class flies by. Aria stays after.

"It's so weird to be calling you Mr. Fitz again. You'll always be Ezra to me." She gives me that smile and I go weak to my knees. Why did she have this effect on me still?

"It's weird having you as my student, but I know you'll be great. You're writing is amazing."

"Not as amazing as you you big time writer." She must be referring to my book that was released today.

"I doubt anyone will buy it." I smile bashfully.

"I will be." Was she flirting? I gather up some papers even though my next class was in two hours. I needed to keep busy. "What's it about?" She moves closer to me. I smell her perfume, Vanilla; my favorite.

"Ever lasting love." She smiles because she knows it's about her.

"Sounds like my kind of novel." I can't be here alone with her much longer. I just want to kiss the daylights out of her.

"When does Jason get home?"

"In a month."

"In time for the wedding." She was getting married in one month.

"I know Spencer is really freaking out about…" I open my mouth to ask her why, but a student walks in confused.

"Is this Mr. Montgomery's room?"

"No I'm Mr. Fitz."

"I'm so confused I can't find anything here."

"I can help you." Aria turns to me. "I'll see you later Mr. Fitz." She waves and leads the student out. Aria is engaged. Aria is getting married. Aria was flirting with me. Or maybe I was imagining that she was because I want her to. Or maybe I didn't get enough sleep. I needed to distance myself from Aria or I was going to get hurt again.

Aria's POV:

I walk out of my last class of the day. It was almost 7 and I was starving. I walk past Ezra's office and see the light still on. I knock and hear him say come in. I open the door and see him grading papers.

"Do you need any help?" He looks up exhausted.

"I would love some help." He hands me a stack of papers.

"Just read through them and see if they talk about the prompt." He hands me a piece of paper. "If they do it's ten points, if they don't zero." I sit down on the couch and recall all of the memories we had here. I remember when I seduced him, but Jackie interrupted us.

"Are you alright?" I turn to him.

"What?" I grab a red pen off his desk.

"You looked lost for a second there."

"I was just remembering all the good times we had in here." He nods clearly recalling them as well.

"We did have some good times here." I start grading. We are silent until I hand him the stack of papers he had given me. He still had a ton of papers left on his desk. I grab half of the pile and walk back over to the desk.

"You don't have to stay. I'm used to all the grading."

"I like it. It's very calming." We go back to grading until the stack is gone. By then it's 9.

"That's it. Thank you so much Aria for helping me. Without your help I would've been here all night."

"No problem. I enjoyed it." My stomach grumbles. "Although I could've used some food." He chuckles and grabs his stuff.

"Come on let's get some food." He turns off the lights and locks his office. "Where do you want to go?"

"The Grille sounds good to me and its close." I get into Ezra's car since I had walked to Hollis.

"Just like old times." We sit down at the Grille where I order a sandwich and Ezra orders steak.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Mostly English ones. I also have a teaching prep class and a writing class."

"What do you plan to do after graduation?"

"I hope to travel or maybe teach. I'm doing some teaching prep this year."

"I could always help you with that. I happen to be an excellent teacher."

"Most teachers don't date students." I had hit a sore spot. We both fall silent.

"This was fun." We get back into his car. He drives me back to my apartment.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun. Thanks for helping me grade those papers."

"Anytime. Good-bye." I lean in to hug him, but instead kissed his cheek. There was still something there. I wasn't sure what, but I didn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra never finds out that Spencer and Toby are the ones getting married. He always believes its Aria. Since Rebecca left he doesn't go out much except to teach so he doesn't have much interaction with the outside world. I did this for a reason...<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far:) BTW I was going to upload this last night since i hit 200 reviews, BUT I lost my power since I live in Southern Cali. So here it is! **

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

The next day of school Aria did the same thing. We talked after class and after school she helped me grade them. We ate a late dinner and then talked outside of her apartment. I felt like we were becoming friends again, but as her wedding day grew nearer the more I became worried.

The bell rings and everyone gets up to go except Aria. Her wedding is _next _week.

"When does Jason get back?"

"At the end of the week."

"Just in time for the wedding." Of course in time for the wedding. It was _his_ wedding.

"Yeah. Oh I have to get going. I have my final fitting for my dress. I'll see you tomorrow." I wave goodbye as I watch Aria go. Was I really letting her go so easily? I should fight for her. I should tell her that I'm still in love with her after all these years. But how?

Aria's POV:

It was finally here. Spencer and Toby were going to tie the knot tomorrow! It was Tuesday and I was sitting in Ezra's office helping him grade papers.

"You should read this paper. Apparently aliens exist and they are searching for Aaron." I hand him the paper and he starts reading it and laughs.

"Give him credit. It is a creative writing class."

"The prompt had nothing to do with aliens. I would know I wrote a paper too."

"I know and you got a perfect on it." He searches through his stack of papers until he finds mine. "Here it is."

I read his comments and see the big A on top. "Really you thought it was good?"

"It was amazing. You're insight was spectacular." I put my paper down and look at Ezra. He looked like the same guy I fell in love with that day in the bar.

"What?" Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I was just thinking of when we met." His look changes as he remembers the day. I look at the clock and see it's almost 9. "Oh my I need to go. Jason's flight will be landing soon and I have to pick him up. Will you be okay?" He nods and I grab my purse and leave.

I sit down on the bench with a magazine while I wait for Jason's plane to arrive. Finally they announced that his flight was here. I waited with the others for him to get off. Finally I see him and I run to hug him.

"JAS!" He drops his suitcase and picks me up. He picked me up and we kissed.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Well you have been gone for two months." He kisses me and I grab his bag while he grabs his suitcase.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Anywhere you are is home." I smile. It was nice having him back.

"Were you alright here alone for two months?"

"I was fine. Hanna and Emily kept me busy and I started back up with school so I helped Ezra a lot." Crap, I shouldn't have mentioned the late nights with Ezra.

"You hung out with Ezra?" He was mad I could tell.

"Yeah I helped him grade papers. It was nothing. I love you. I'm engaged to you." I kiss him.

"But you pushed back our wedding so Spencer could get married."

"You should have seen her. Toby and her are in love and really want to be married and her family is insane. I don't need to be married to prove I love you." I drive Jason home and spend the night. It felt good to have Jason back around. I felt better and safe.

I woke up early the next morning. I put on sweats and a tank top and walked to the coffee store to get some coffee. I was excited for the wedding, but also nervous.

"Aria?" I turn around and see Ezra in line for coffee.

"Ezra." I order my coffee and wait with Ezra.

"Excited for today?"

"Of course. The wedding is going to be perfect."

"I need to tell you something before it's too late." I grab my coffee and follow Ezra outside.

"What do you need…" Before I could ask the question Ezra pressed his lips onto mine. The world faded away and I forgot everything I was worrying about. At first I push him back, but he's stronger than me. I give in and kiss him back. I want him more than ever. He releases me and stares at me trying to read me.

"I love you Aria. We've both grown since we broke up. I don't want you to marry Jason."

"Ezra."

"Listen to me. We both made stupid mistakes. Me with Jackie and Rebecca and you with Jason. Something wants us together and we keep trying to fight it. We need to forget thinking and just feel. What does you heart tell you? Because mine tells me we belong together. We have always belonged together. I am in love with you Aria more than you could imagine and I can't let you marry Jason because I know you don't love him. At least not like you love me." What was I supposed to say to that. He was right. I loved him in a way I could never love Jason.

"I can't do this right now. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I pull away from Ezra barely holding back my tears. I text Spencer I'm going to the church and that I saw Ezra. I open the dressing room door and see Hanna, Emily, and Spencer holding chocolates and make-up.

"You guys are the best!" I hug Hanna and then Spencer before finally hugging Emily. I cry while they listen to me talk about Ezra and Jason. And before I know it it's time to get ready for the wedding.

I change into the long light blue dress that Spencer had chosen for me. I was maid of honor so I was in charge of a lot of things.

"I'm sorry I never threw a bachelorette party."

"It's fine. Toby didn't have one either." I hug her. She looked beautiful in her classical dress with her hair pulled up in a bun. She was always beautiful, but with the happiness she was exuding made her look incredible. "Are you sure _you're _okay? There's still time to walk away."

"But what if I walk away and it falls apart again?" Spencer wipes my tears away.

"No what ifs. You and Ezra have a history that's why you feel so torn. I know you love Ezra. You always have so why are you so scared of giving him another chance?"

"I don't know."

"If you're choosing Jason because he's safe you will never be happy."

"Are you ready Spencer?" Spencer's dad pops his head in. I walk out to get in line behind Hanna. As I walked down the aisle to see if Ezra was there, but he was nowhere to be found.

Ezra's POV:

Aria was getting married. Today. And I was sitting in my apartment afraid to see it. I tried. I showed her how I felt, but she rejected me. Maybe I should go to her again. Show up at the wedding and show her how real my love for her has always been.

I change out of my sweats into my tux I had rented. If I was going to crash a wedding I should do it in style.

* * *

><p><strong>Had so much fun writing this chapter! Ezria is one step closer to being back together!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter might be a little confusing since POV's change a lot, but I tried writing it from only Aria's POV and it didn't really work. You needed to see it through all three of their eyes so it changes from Aria to Ezra to Jason and so forth. **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I was standing next to Spencer as the minister said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Suddenly the doors fling open and Ezra ran through.

"I object. Aria I am still in love with you. I have always been in love with you." We all turn. His face frowns as he sees Spencer spin around with Toby.

Ezra's POV:

Oh my god. Spencer is the one getting married not Aria.

"I am so sorry Spencer. I thought it was Aria getting married." I back for the door when I see Jason stand up and walk over to me followed by Aria.

"Jason please don't hurt him." I run out of the church with Jason and Aria following behind me.

Aria's POV:

Jason catches up to Ezra and grabs him. He punches him which will surely give him a black eye.

"Jason stop it." I step in-between them. "Jas please."

Jason's POV:

The look in her eye breaks my heart. She was in love with him. After all this time she still wanted him. Not me. I bring my fist back up and punch him one last time before I turn back to Aria.

"Jas…" She was sobbing. I pull her close and hug her. And then I kiss her with everything I have. She has to know how much I love. She has to know how much she means to me.

"Aria I can't live without you. I need you. I have always needed to you. That kiss all those years ago has always haunted me. I shouldn't have left I should have fought for you."

Ezra's POV:

He kissed her years ago. We were still together then. They kissed when I was still with Aria. Why hadn't she told me. I needed to get away. I needed air to clear my mind. Aria walks forward and kisses Jason in a way she has never kissed me. She has made her choice now I needed to make mine. All the guests of the wedding are staring so I run. I start running until I'm at my apartment. And then I start packing. I threw clothes into a suitcase. I needed to leave again. I couldn't see her with Jason not again. I heard a knock on my door, but I don't want to answer it. The knock comes again so I finally answer it.

"What?" I yank the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is at the door?<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Short and sweet:) I have like 7 more chapters written and I'm not sure if I want to go on. I am kinda suffering from writers block and I just got on Pottermore so I've been kinda focusing on that. BUT here's this chapter! So enjoy the awesomeness that is Ezria!**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"What are you doing here? Don't you want to kiss Jason some more?" I try to shut the door, but Aria pushes back.

"Ezra let me explain."

"Explain what? He kissed you when we dating didn't he and you didn't tell me."

"Because he left the next day. I turned him down. I said I was unavailable."

"But you still let him kiss you." I stand silent. "Why are you here?"

"Because almost 6 years ago I met a guy in a bar and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Ezra it has always been you. Jason was just there to fill the void you left."

"But this morning? I kissed you and you walked away. And at the wedding you kissed Jason."

"I kissed him goodbye. He has been in love with me since he met me all those years ago with Ali. The least I could do was kiss him goodbye. He knows we're over because he sees the way we look at each other. I love you Ezra Fitz." I walk over to Ezra and kiss him.

"I love you too Aria Montgomery." Then he kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update until I run out and then I will post an author's note detailing more then.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I promised two chapters today so here is the second one. Hanna and Ezra bonding time!**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

I wake up the next morning and see Aria lying next to me. I thought it had all been a dream, but no it had actually happened. We were back together after all this time. Aria turns to look at me and smiles.

"Hello beautiful." She snuggles up to me.

"Hello handsome." I kiss the top of her head. "What shall we do today?"

"Nothing. I just want to stay here in bed with you forever." Aria's phone beeps and she grabs it.

"Oh crap. I have to go." She grabs my shirt and puts it on. Then she puts on her heels.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Wedding things. I have so much to cancel. And then I have Spencer's wedding party. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?" I nod and she grabs her purse. I get dressed and call Hanna.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure what?"

"I want to propose to Aria. Tonight. I was wondering if you could help me make it romantic and help me pick out a ring?"

"FINALLY! Of course. In fact, Spencer and Em will help with the romantic. I will be around in about ten minutes to go ring shopping."

Hanna's POV:

I pull up to Fitz's apartment and buzz to let him know I'm there. Ezra gets into my car.

"I'm so excited for you guys again! Maybe this time you will actually get engaged!" I pull up to the same ring store that Ezra and I met at years ago. "I called ahead and described the ring you bought years ago and guess what they still have it so I reserved it."

"What? You did all this in ten minutes."

"While driving."

"Doesn't Spencer have a wedding celebration thing."

"No she leaves for Europe with Toby in a few hours for their honeymoon."

"Aria told me she has Spencer's wedding party today."

"Well she's lying cause there is none."

"Well then where is she?"

"Can we get the ring and then worry about this?" Ezra nods his head and we go inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Where do you think Aria went instead?<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A semi-big chapter. This one really sets up the _next _chapter.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I pull up to Ali's old house and walk in. "JAS?"

Jason walks down the stairs. "Aria you came."

"You texted me it was an emergency. Are you hurt or something?" Jason leads me to the kitchen.

"No."

"Then why send the SOS?"

"Because we're not over. In fact, we're still getting married." What was he talking about?

"What? We are done Jas I'm in love with Ezra. I have always been in love with Ezra." Jason grabs me and pulls me close.

"I know everything about what you did that summer before senior year. I know about the cover-up and I know what you're willing to do to cover it up." How could he have found out? I covered my tracks. Spencer and I both covered our tracks.

"What do you want?"

"We're getting married or I'll explain to everyone how _she "_disappeared." Does that sound good?"

"You're a monster. You would hold this over my head in order to marry me? I don't love you Jason and I could never love someone like you." He pulls me in mad. He forces his lips on mine and kisses me. And then he pushes me away and drags me outside.

"I'll call you later with more info." My phone buzzes and I see a text from Hanna.

Apartment Now! SOS!—H

I run to the apartment to get away from Jason. How could he hold something that wasn't my fault. It wasn't our fault we didn't have a choice. We didn't mean to do it, but we had to.

I walk into the apartment close to tears. I open the door and the lights are dim and candles are lit. Happiness by the Fray is playing and Ezra is standing by the window in a suit.

"Ezra?"

"Aria." He walks over to me and grabs my hand. He pours some wine for both of us and hands me my glass.

"I've been trying to say this for a while now. I was going to do it over Spring Break, but Jackie happened. And now we're together again and it feels right. Aria Montgomery I love you with everything I have. I want you to be my wife. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

He kneels on the ground and pulls out the ring. I try not to cry, but I can't contain it anymore. I have to say no or Jason will hurt him, but I can't tell him what happened senior year. I feel weak and my head starts to go light. And then everything goes black.

"Aria?" I fall into Ezra's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is wrong with Aria? And what happened the summer before Senior year? Chapter 36 will reveal the senior summer secret...<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Ezra's POV:

"911 state your emergency."

"My girlfriend is unconscious. She was fine a minute ago and then she just passed out."

"Location?"

"Right across from Hollis Building 5 room 18."

"Ambulance is being sent now." I hang up the phone and call Hanna.

"Aria fainted and the ambulance is being sent now. Meet us at the hospital and tell Em and Spence."

"Oh my god is she okay? Why did she faint?"

"I don't know." Then I call her parents.

"Aria is at the hospital. She fainted." I hang up before they can ask questions.

We arrive at the hospital and Aria is whisked away. I stand in the waiting room when Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and her parents run through.

"Is she alright?" Ella walks over to me crying.

"I hope so. She was fine and then she just passed out. I don't know why." I hug Ella and then sit down next to Spencer.

"She'll be fine right Spence?"

"Of course. She's strong. She has to make it through." The door opens and I see Jason walk through.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I care about Aria and I was engaged to her. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Unlike you." Jason sits down next to Ella and holds her while she cries.

The doctor walks out and says Aria had a panic attack which caused her to pass out and stop breathing. She was hooked up to a machine that helped her breathe, but showed no signs of waking up.

I needed her to wake up. She was the light in my day. She was the only reason I lived on. She showed me what was right and what is wrong. She loved me and loved me even when I was wrong. I needed Aria.

Aria's POV:

There was a light. I knew I wasn't in my apartment anymore. All I remembered was Ezra on one knee and then I fell. My brain couldn't handle anymore. I was terrified from Jason's threat and terrified of Ezra's question. I saw a figure. I couldn't quite make-out who it was, but she held out her hand and I grabbed it. This was all in my mind, but it felt so real. Realer than real life was.

"Aria you're so pretty. I mean look at your hair. Look at your face. Everything is so shiny." I know that voice.

"Alison?" She pulls me into the light and I see her. Her long blonde hair is perfect. She's dressed in a simple black dress and flats. She was beautiful.

"Or course it's me Aria."

"But it can't be you're dead."

"And so are you. You're heart has stopped pumping. You're one step closer to me." She hugs me and I remember why we were friends. "I know why you did it."

"Did what?"

"What you did senior summer. With Spencer."

"How? You're dead?"

"No I live in your mind. I'm a figment of your mind."

"Senior summer was a mistake. I didn't mean for it…" I start to cry so Ali pulls me close and hugs me.

"Shh I know it was an accident, but neither of you reported it so now it looks like a more serious crime. You deserve to be in jail for what you did."

"I didn't mean to. Spencer didn't either. She fell. It's not like we pushed her."

"But you could have helped her. Couldn't you have. And you can't die until everyone know about it."

"But I can't. If I tell everyone will look at me differently. Ezra will hate me. So will my parents."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. And who needs parents when you've got friends."

"Ali, I can't."

"You have to. You are lying to everyone and more importantly you are lying to yourself." I start running. I run away from Ali. I run away from what she wants. I run until the light is fading. I run until I'm in the dark.

Spencer's POV:

The doctor opens the door. "I have good news." We all look up. "Aria is breathing on her own. She's alive, but fragile."

"Can I see her?" Ezra rushes over to the doctor.

"Actually she has been requesting Spence a lot." I look up and walk over to the doctor. "Follow me. Everyone else stay here for a little bit longer."

"Aria?" Aria turns and looks at me. She's so pale and tiny in the hospital bed.

"Spence."

"You scared me back there." I hug her and sit down on the seat.

"Spence we have to tell everyone."

"About what?" Was she referring to senior summer?

"Summer senior year."

"Aria we can't. If we do we'll go to jail."

"Jason found out and he's holding it against me."

"Aria I just can't tell everyone. This would ruin my future. My relationship with Toby would be over." I start crying. "We didn't do anything. She fell on her own we just didn't help her."

"And we lied. We said we didn't know anything about that night, but we did. We were there. We were there as she fell off the mountain because she was fighting with us."

"But we didn't do anything wrong."

"We covered it up. Spencer, if we don't tell I have to marry Jason."

"You can't. Ezra was going to propose tonight and everything was going to be perfect." We hug each other and cry.

"Spencer, please, I'm begging you please. We should go to the police and confess to everything. Maybe we won't lose everything."

"Of course we will. We'll be put in jail and rot in hell forever."

"Please Spencer?" She looks me in the eye with those eyes and I realize we _have_ to. We don't have a choice anymore. After four years we had to confess what really happened the summer before senior year. The summer "A" was caught. We had to confess we aided a murder and we helped cover it up. We were going to go to jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think they helped kill? I chose to have Spencer be the one with her that summer so I could keep her in the story since she is my favorite pretty liar. Also if any of you watchlike the Lying Game you should check out my fanfic on the Lying Game, 2011 about Ethan and Emma!**


	36. Chapter 36

Aria's POV:

I sit up on the bed as Ezra walks in. "I'm so glad you're alright." He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "I have to ask you this question…"

"I have to tell you something and you might change your mind."

"Nothing you could say would ever change my mind." He sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"During the summer before senior year something happened with Spencer and me. We were in the woods together bonding since that summer we had barely seen each other and something happened." Ezra looks worried. He's so cute when he worries. "We saw someone and she came over to us and…" I start crying and Ezra grabs my hand.

"What happened Aria?"

"She started yelling and accusing us of killing Ali and she pulled out a weapon so Spencer and I ran. There was a cliff and we got close to it and she fell."

"Who fell? I'm so confused Aria."

"Who wasn't there senior year?" Ezra sits back and thinks. His face changes when he figures it out.

"The only person gone senior year was…" We say the name together.

"Jenna." Ezra stands up while I cry.

"We didn't mean for it. She had just gotten her eyesight back and she wanted to get revenge on us. She thought it was all four of us and she wanted revenge, but she wasn't expecting us to run. We ran and ran until we reached the cliff and it was raining and she slipped and…"

"You didn't help her?"

"We were confused. She was trying to make us pay for blinding her and it was really wet and slippery." Ezra comes back over to me and wipes my tears.

"Aria there is nothing you could say that would change my mind about you. I love you. There have been so many things in our way. I won't let you get away this time." Ezra sits down on the bed and grabs my hands.

"I was planning on doing this awhile ago, but I guess right now will have to do." He bends down onto one knee and pulls out the ring. It's beautiful. Everything I wanted in a ring.

"Aria Montgomery, we've been so much together. Jason, Jackie, Rebecca, your parents, and we've lived to tell the tale. I love you so much more. You were never just a student to me. You have always been so much more. I promise to love you until death due us part. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?" It was perfect. Everything about the proposal is prefect.

"Of course Ezra." He slides the ring on my finger and we kiss.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." Ezra stays a little bit longer before he leaves so I can sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A sweet little Ezria chapter! After 35 chapters they are FINALLY engaged! And I have no plans to break up their union. <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**This is a HUGE chapter. We find out what really happened that summer and what will happen to the girls...**

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV:<p>

2 days later Aria was released from the hospital. I had told Toby about the Jenna incident and he wasn't nearly as forgiving as Ezra was to Aria. He had gone on our honeymoon _alone. _

"Ready to do this Aria?" She nods as Ezra leads us into the police station.

"As ready as I will ever be." We reach the front desk and they lead us to the chief officer.

"How can I help you?" The chief looks up. "Wait what are you two doing here? I've had enough of all your drama." He gets up and starts to walk away.

"We know about Jenna." I yell to make him stay. He turns around and gestures to interrogation room 1.

It's dark and cold. Aria and I sit down and wait. I know he's on the other side. Ever since Ali died Officer Wilden has hated us. He's always been after us. All of us.

"What do you know about Jenna?" He sits down across from us.

"We know it wasn't an accident." His face changes drastically.

"You didn't…push her did you?"

"NO. We were camping, Aria and I, and we heard someone. Jenna wanted to scare us and punish us for her blindness. We ran and there was a cliff and it was slippery." I started crying so Aria picks up where I left off.

"She lunged at us and we fought until she fell. We tried to find her, but it was dark so we left and didn't disagree when it was ruled a suicide."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you didn't just push her off?"

"We didn't!" We're both crying now. "Look we should have come forward and confessed we were there, but we were scared."

"It has been nearly five years since this happened. So why come forward now?" We look at each other before Aria speaks up.

"I had a vision when I was in the hospital. Ali came to me and said I deserved to be in jail for what I did. We kept the truth, but we didn't commit a crime. Jenna kept running even though she knew there was a cliff. She didn't stop running. Maybe she wanted to fall?"

"She had just gotten her sight back why would she want to die?" Aria shrugs and wipes her tears.

"Wait wasn't that the same summer Garrett went missing. And Toby was with me and their parents had left town. She must have been alone."

"Wait didn't she say something before she fell?"

FLASHBACK

"Spencer and Aria. Only two pretty little liars. Darn I wanted all of them here. I wanted to see all four of you to rot in hell and pay for what you did to me. You took my eyesight and now you've taken my boyfriend."

"We didn't do anything to Garrett!"

"I doubt that. He just left. In the middle of the night without a word." She steps closer to us.

"We didn't do anything to him!"

"I have my eyesight back. You can't run from me anymore." Aria and I look at each other. "When you're blind you're other senses kick in better. All the longings and the touches between you and Fitz were clear to me. And Toby can't hide anything from me. I could tell he was dating you from the start. I've known everything all along and now I'm finally going to be avenged. You can run, but you can't hide."

Aria and I start to run. It's wet from the rain earlier. Aria slips and falls.

"Spence!" I run back and grab her off the ground.

"I see you!" I turn around and see Jenna not far behind us. We run and run until we reach the cliff.

"ARIA!" I grab Aria before she falls over. It starts to rain and it's hard to see. I make out a figure and run away from the cliff. Jenna runs toward Aria and tackles her.

"Get the hell off me."

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." They roll around until I grab Jenna. I whack her with a branch and she grabs my leg pulling me down. Aria pushes her, but Jenna whacks her with a stick knocking her out.

"It's just you and me Spencer. You're friends can't save you." I run over to Aria to make sure she's alright. Jenna runs to me and tackles me, but I push her off. I run to the cliff and grab my branch. Jenna grabs my arm and whacks me her stick ripping my shirt. It's slippery and wet so I fall, but Jenna slides off the cliff.

"JENNA!" I run over to look over the cliff, but the rain is pouring and it's dark. "JENNA?" I start crying. I run over to Aria whose awake now.

"What happened Spence?" She looks to me and looks around for Jenna. "Where's Jenna?" I'm crying so hard, but I manage to get the words out.

"She fell." Aria grabs me and we hug. "We have to get away from here."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why was there no evidence of you two camping there?"

"We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to be interrupted." Officer Wilden gets up and walks out of the room.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Aria is still in tears. I wipe mine away. I couldn't go to jail. This was our senior year of college. Office Wilden walks back in.

"What's going to happen to us? Are we going to go to jail?"

Officer Wilden doesn't answer right away. "No."

"Wait we're not going to go to jail?"

"No, not only do we have no proof you killed her, her case is closed and we don't want to cause more grief on her family. But we aren't letting you off the hook. Even if you didn't kill her you didn't help save her. You both must rack up 190 hours of community service and your record will stay clear of it."

Spencer and I look to each other.

"Do we have to do the community service here because I go to Harvard?"  
>"You can't leave until you complete the hours. I suggest you make the switch to Hollis University because 190 hours of community service takes a long time."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Spencer is moving back home! And Hardy will be making a special appearance for Ezria's wedding soon...Let's just say Toby and Spencer may be getting their marriage annulled...<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

Aria's POV:

We walk out of the interrogation room and I run into Ezra's arms.

"That was awful. Wilden hates us, but he did let us off easy."

"What do you have to do?"

"190 minutes of community service here in Rosewood which means Spencer has to move here to complete it."

"Why?"

"We can't leave the area until we complete the hours in order for our record to stay clear." Ezra kisses my forehead.

"It'll be fine."

"For me. Spencer is destroyed. She has to move here and graduate here instead of with her Harvard class. She had everything and now she has nothing. Not even Toby."

"Why don't you invite her to dinner. Someone special will be joining us and it would be good for you to have a friend."

"Who did you invite?"

"Just someone." We kiss before leaving the station.

Spencer's POV:

"Aria I don't really feel like going out tonight. My husband won't return my calls, my parents want to kill me, and Harvard is basically kicking me out."

"Come on. Ezra really wants you to come and so do I."

"I just can't believe Toby is shutting me out like this. We've been through so much I can't believe not calling in Jenna's death is what made him snap. She abused him. She made his life miserable and now he's upset over that I didn't say I witnessed her death. He didn't even let me explain."

"Spence, you guys can talk when he returns. I'm begging you please come out tonight. You won't regret it." I give in. I deserved to have some fun. Toby was being unfair. Jenna made _both _of our lives miserable and I didn't kill her. I put on a slinky black dress with a cardigan and black heels.

"Wow Spence I'm not sure people are going to think you're married in that outfit." She rolls her eyes.

Aria's POV:

We walk into the Garden. I see Ezra and lead the way to the table.

"Ezra!" He stands up and kisses me. "Hardy?" He smiles at me. "Spencer, this is Ezra's college buddy, Hardy. Hardy this is my best friend Spencer." They shake hands as I sit down.

Dinner flies by as we all laugh and catch up.

"How long are you staying in Rosewood Hardy?"

"A while. I'm doing some business with Jason and I'm also selling some stuff for Rebecca." Rebecca as in the one that dated Ezra?

"The one that Ezra dated?" He nods.

"Yeah she's selling some artwork to the gallery here and didn't want to travel so she sent me."

"Why are you working with Jason?"

"He has some artwork he wants observed and sold. When are you two getting married?"

"We don't know yet. I think we're looking at a few months from now."

"How about next month?" I grab Ezra's hand as I say it.

"So soon? How will we get everything done."

"Don't worry. I will do everything. It will help me deal with losing Harvard and Toby." I turn to face Spence.

"You would do that?"

"I would love to. Toby won't be back for two weeks so this will help pass the time."

"Spence you are the bestest friend ever!" I hug her. "Ready to go?" We all stand up and walk out of the Garden.

Spencer's POV:

"I'm actually going to go for a walk. I'll see you two later." I hug Aria and then Ezra before going to my own way.

"Hey Spencer, mind if I join you?" I turn around and see Hardy.

"I'd love that." We walk in silence before Hardy starts talking.

"So what's this situation with this Toby guy?"

"Toby is my husband. We just got married a few days ago and then something happened and now he's in Europe on our honeymoon."

"I'm so sorry."

"No I knew once I said something about that summer Toby would go running." Hardy stares at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Toby is a very lucky man." I smile and blush. "You seem to approve of Ezra and Aria."

"I've known about them since half way through junior year so I've come to terms with it."

"I found out when she went to his reading at the bar. I tried to talk him out of it, but I'm glad he didn't listen to me. They seem happy."

"They deserve to be happy. After everything they've been through they deserve this. That's why I want to make their wedding everything it should be." We talk a little bit more before we reach my house.

"Well this is my house."

"It was great meeting you Spencer. If you weren't married I would totally ask you out."

"And I would've said yes." We stare at each. Then I lean in and kiss him. It's unlike any kiss I've ever had before. Sparks fly and I never want it to end.

"Spencer you're married." He pushes me back.

"I know." I run away into my house. As soon as the door shuts I start crying. I was so confused. This is what Aria must've felt when she was torn between Jason and Ezra. Toby was my husband. I love him, but there was something about Hardy.

Ezra's POV:

"I think Spencer and Hardy really hit off tonight."

"I hope they didn't hit it off too much because Spencer is married." I kiss Ezra. "I love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you too Aria." She leads me to the bedroom. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>This featured more SpencerHardy, but don't worry the wedding is soon and then maybe a baby...**


	39. Chapter 39

Aria's POV:

I was standing at the alter looking into Ezra's dreamy eyes when Jason stood up and objected. He grabbed me by the arms and carried me away where he kept me prisoner.

"Aria, wake up." Hanna probes my arm. I jerk up. It was all a dream. Jason hadn't taken me away from the man of my dreams. It was my wedding day.

"Yeah I'm up." In a few hours I would be marrying Ezra. I throw on jeans and a tank top before going out to grab breakfast with the girls. It was our last breakfast before I was a married girl. We were graduating soon and were going to go our separate ways.

We walk into the Grille to grab breakfast when I spot a familiar face.

"Rebecca?" She turns around. God, she got prettier. She still had her luggage with her.

"Aria."

"Did you just arrive?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't RSVP for the wedding. I was in Europe and didn't receive it until yesterday. I drove down from New York and just arrived a few hours ago. I hope that's alright."

"It's great. I thought you hated me that's why you didn't respond."

"I couldn't hate you. In fact I'm glad for you. You deserve to be happy and I knew Jason wasn't the man that could do that."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure that would be lovely." We all sit down at a table and order an elaborate breakfast.

"Well I should get going. I have to check into the hotel and get ready, but I'll see you at the wedding." I hug Rebecca good-bye before heading to the church with the girls.

Ezra's POV:

I was wearing sweats and a tank top grading some papers when there was a knock on my door. Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anyone since today was the day of the wedding so everyone was getting ready. I open the door and see Jackie.

"Jackie?"

"Z!" She hugs me. She's different. Getting out of Rosewood had changed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the wedding. Don't worry I'm not going to object or anything. I have a date." Thank god. I don't think I could handle jealous Jackie.

"Why are you here here?"

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I also wanted to say congrats. I was a little surprised when I got the invite in the mail, but I'm glad that we were able to move past everything that happened here and become friends."

"Me too Jackie."

"I just wanted to say that so I'm going to go. Luke and I are going to go out for brunch. See you at the wedding!" She walks away and I close the door. I text Aria that Jackie is here and she sends back that she had breakfast with Rebecca. This was going to be a weird wedding.

Aria's POV:

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer all walked out in the light pink dresses I had picked for them to wear. I followed behind with my dad.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Dad, I love him. I have always loved him. And I will keep loving him until I die." He kisses me on my forehead.

"Ready?" Spencer asks. She was walking down the aisle with Hardy since he was Ezra's best maby Hanna with Caleb, ending with Spencer and Hardy. My dad led the way and walked me down the aisle. I saw Jackie and Rebecca as I walked. Jackie was with a guy I didn't recognize. Jason sat next to Mona. I saw Noel sitting with a random girl. I can't believe I invited that jerk. Simone was sitting with her boyfriend, Greg. My mom and Spencer was my maid of honor. Emily started with Mike, followed smiled radiantly in the front row. My dad kisses my cheek before handing me to Ezra. He looked so handsome standing next to Hardy and my brother. His family was unable to make it down nor did they approve of our relationship. Even after all these years they hoped for us to break-up. They were glad to let Ezra stay with them when he left all those years ago.

"You look beautiful." I smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." We were married. Ezra grabs my face and kisses me. It's perfect.

"I love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you Aria Fitz." It was the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is where I intended to stop, but I don't really like the idea of a sequel so the chapters after this will be technically a "sequel", but it will stay in the same story cause that's easier for me. I will post the Author's note to sorta fill you guys in on what's going on. <strong>


	40. Author's Note

**Sooo I have finally worked out a plotline! I can probably extend the plot another 20+ chapters with the main antagonist being Jason. It's going to get a little bit dark dealing with pregnancy, addiction, and kidnapping. Aria is going to get a little bit annoying, but I promise this is a happy ever after for Ezria so although it may look like things are ending eventually everything will end up right. This is clearly all fluff since none of it has happened on the TV, but it's not romantic fluff. Jason is going to be very violent and aggressive in this which shows how I really view him. Around Aria he may be nice, but after losing her he is mean to everyone. I will give fair warning when the last chapter will be and I hope you enjoy the rest of I Will Always Love You! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing especially HarrylovesGinny09 and .dreamers! I can't wait to start a new story, Wrencer will be the couple, and I look forward to seeing your reviews on the remaining chapters! I am also writing an Ethan/Emma fanfic from the Lying Game. For those of you who aren't watching it I strongly suggest you do I mean Blair Redford is no Ian Harding, but the storyline is good and the girl who plays Sutton/Emma is really good. PLUS the clothes are fantastic! **

**I will be taking a brief break to write a few more chapters so I can sorta get the ball rolling. I have two chapters ready which follows Ezria on their honeymoon so if you guys really want them I will post them together and then you will have nothing for _at least 5 days! _I need time to write and I also need to get my grades up...Thank you guys for reading my story. It means the world to me so I can't wait to bring you even MORE Ezria in the second part of I Will Always Love You. **

**Xoxo**

**Alexia**


	41. Chapter 40

**I got the idea of Bora Bora from Keeping Up With The Kardashians. I haven't actually been there, but it looked beautiful and now i really want to go! So I thought it would be the perfect vacay for Ezria to take for their honeymoon!**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"Where are we going Ezra?" Ezra had kept the honeymoon arrangements a secret.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course! Now tell me!" I kiss Ezra.

"We're going to Bora Bora." My eyes nearly fall out of my eyes.

"How the hell did you afford that?"

"Your parents bought it for us as our wedding present." My parents bought us a week in Bora Bora. That was just weird.

"That's unusual."

"I thought so too when they told me, but they seemed to really want us to go."

"This is amazing. When do we leave?"

"A few days after graduation. For a week and then when we come back I thought we could look at some houses to settle down in."

"Ezra I love you so much. This whole month has been amazing, but how are we going to afford a house?"

"Well I have quite a bit of money set aside. We can't raise a family in my little apartment."

"But I love this little apartment."

"We should look for a house when we get back." I nod.

"I have class."

"Good luck with finals." I kiss Ezra before grabbing my bag.

"Love ya!"

"Love you too." I close the door and walk to Hollis. On the way I run into Hanna.

"How is the apartment without me?"

"Well we're actually getting ready to sell it."

"Why?" The apartment wasn't on Hollis grounds so they didn't have to move yet.

"Well Emily is moving soon and I don't want to live there alone so Caleb and I are looking for a place together."

"Where is Emily moving?" I feel so out of loop ever since I moved in with Ezra before the wedding.

"She's moving into her own apartment after graduation."

"You know we should get together before graduation. Go out and party and get drunk."

"Like a girls night?" I nod. "That sounds like fun. We should go to that hot club, Lux."

"Sounds perfect. Talk to Emily and I'll talk to Spencer. We should go after graduation in two weeks." I walk to my class.

"Graduation! Can't believe we are graduates!" I hug Hanna. "Ready to party?"

"Actually we can't go tonight because Spencer and Emily both have things so we'll go when you get back. We can catch up that way." I hug Spencer and Emily before making my way over to Ezra and my parents.

"We are so proud of you Aria!" I hug my mom before hugging my dad!

"Thank you guys so much for the trip. I feel like I haven't talked to you guys since the wedding." I kiss Ezra.

"I'm so proud of you." I kiss him again.

"This has been the most amazing two months ever."

"You two should get home and get ready to leave." I hug my mom again.

"I love you guys so much." I grab Ezra's hand and walk back to his car.

Ezra's POV:

Once we're on the plane Aria falls right asleep. Flying always made her nervous. I kiss her forehead before opening the book I brought to pass the time. The flight to Bora Bora was long.

"Hey." Aria leans over and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, have a good nap?"

"The best. Are we almost there?" I nod. She had slept for nearly half a day.

As soon as we land we board a boat to take us to the hotel where we're staying.

"The water is so pretty. It's so blue." I wrap my arm over her and kiss her.

"You're so pretty." We were still in our travel clothes which for me were jeans and a short sleeve shirt and I was getting hot. We reached the hotel.

"We should change. It's getting hot."

I change into swim trunks while Aria changes into her swim suit.

"Well don't you look nice." I kiss Aria. "I love you Aria Fitz."

"I love hearing that."

"Me too. Race you to the water!"

"You're on." Aria takes off and I catch up. She jumps into the water and I follow.

"I win!" I swim over to Aria.

"Yes you did. Because I let you win." I grab her and kiss her.

"Well this is awkward." We look up and see Jason staring down at us.

"Jason?"

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Jason is there...<strong>


	42. Chapter 41

Ezra POV:

What was Jason doing here? No one but her parents knew where we were because we didn't want to be bothered by anyone especially Jason.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Aria gets out of the water and I can see Jason appreciates the view.

"I'm here on vacation with some friends." He gestures to a group of 2 girls and a guy.

"Hey Jason come back over. We want to PARTY!" One of the girls yell to him.

"You should join your friends." I get out of the water and grab Aria's arm. Jason walks away. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway with just Aria and me, but now it was ruined with Jason here.

"He won't bother us Ezra." I roll my eyes because I know that isn't true.

"He's Jason and he hates me. He wants to wreck our honeymoon."

"Don't let him. He wants to annoy you so don't let him." Aria kisses me and leads me back to our room.

Aria's POV:

Our week in Bora Bora came to an end.

"Ready to go home to Rosewood?" We're lying in bed getting ready for bed.

"What if we never went back?"

"Aria, what are you talking about? Our whole life is in Rosewood, my job, your family, our friends. We have to go back."

"I know, but it's just so complicated in Rosewood and here it is so easy." I move closer to Ezra and we cuddle and soon enough we fall asleep.

BEEP BEEP. Stupid alarm clock. Why did our flight have to leave so early? I roll over and see Ezra sleeping. Our whole honeymoon was spent hiding from Jason so he wouldn't talk to us. We barely had any time to relax and when we did we freaked out that Jason was going to find us. I was glad to be going home. I wanted to be able to escape Jason and see my friends. I wanted to know what was going on with Spencer and Toby or was it Spencer and Hardy now? I shake Ezra to wake him up.

"We have to get ready for our flight." He nods and falls back asleep. I take a quick shower and wrap myself with a towel. I blow dry my hair and start working on my make-up. I decide to just wear sweats and a tank top since all we were doing today was flying. I walk out and shake Ezra to get ready. He showers while I repack. For one week I sure brought a lot of clothes. I fold everything neatly while Ezra gets ready.

"Almost ready?" I nod and zip my suitcase. I throw my book and phone into my purse and grab my sunglasses.

"I'm ready." He grabs his suitcase and bag and gestures for me to go out the door while he checks to makes sure we have everything. I wait outside and stare at the sun rising over the water. It was truly beautiful here. I was going to miss it. I see a door open and Jason steps out with his suitcase and a girl. I hope they aren't on our flight. The last thing we needed was the flight home with Jason after dodging him the whole honeymoon.

"We got everything, ready to catch the boat to the mainland." I nod and grab Ezra's hand. He was truly the most amazing person in the world. We walk to the boat and I see Jason holding hands with one of the women he was with.

"Aria, Ezra, no way we are both leaving on the same flight." Ezra gets tense and walks away pulling me with, but Jason and mystery girl follow.

"I would like you both to meet my new girlfriend, Robin. She's flying home to Rosewood with me." Robin was lanky with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wasn't half bad looking, but I know he chose her to make me jealous. But he could tell it wasn't working. I was happy he was dating other people. I felt like he was finally coming to terms that we were over and that I loved Ezra. I had always loved Ezra.

"Nice to meet you Robin. I'm Aria and this is my husband Ezra." We shake hands.

"Right Ezra is her former teacher; in fact, they had an illicit relationship while he was _her _teacher." Robin look disgusted. Was he trying to embarrass me because it wasn't going to work? I didn't care what Robin thought. I just wanted to enjoy being with my husband.

"But love prevailed. And here we are. Happily married even though _you _tried to ruin it by blackmailing Aria with senior summer." Robin looked confused and creeped out." Jason glares at Ezra and grabs Robin.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here. Jas you're sweet and a great lover, but I think we're moving too fast. There are clearly still feelings here you haven't resolved." She takes her hand away and walks to the front of the boat by the captain.

"Thanks a lot." Jason sneers at us before walking to the other side of the boat.

I grab Ezra's hand and walk to the edge. "It is so beautiful here."

"_You_ are beautiful." He kisses me lightly, but it's all I need. He wraps his arm around me and we stand there staring at the water until we reach the airport.


	43. Chapter 42

Hanna's POV:

I was waiting with Caleb for Aria and Ezra's flight to land. They were an hour late because their was some gas problem before take-off, but of course no one told me that so I got here early. Luckily Caleb agreed to come with me.

"Have they landed yet?" Caleb went to check the board and was walking back to me.

"Not yet." I groan. Of course since I agreed to come pick them up the plane was late. Emily couldn't because she was busy with Maya, Spencer had a date with Hardy and had to deliver her divorce papers to her lawyer, and Aria's parents decided to go to New York for a few days to "work" on their relationship leaving poor Hanna to deal with the newlyweds.

"Han, they will be here soon."

"I am so bored. I have nothing to do."

"Nor do I." Caleb sits down on the bench next to me.

"Can you check the board again?" He nods and walks over. My phone beeps and I see a message from Aria.

"Caleb!" I gesture for him to come back over. "They landed, Aria just texted me." About time too. I had been here for over an hour waiting.

"Hanna!"

"Aria!" We hug each other and then I hug Ezra while Aria hugs Caleb.

"Thank you so much for picking us up." Caleb takes Aria's suitcase.

"No problem. Should we go." Aria and I catch up while Caleb and Ezra follow behind talking.

"So how was Bora Bora?" I interlock my arm with Aria's.

"It was amazing. The water is so blue. But Jason was there. By "accident" he said, but we both know that it was no accident."

"That must've sucked. Did he try anything?"

"No, but he did follow us wherever we went trying to make me jealous."

"So he basically ruined your honeymoon."

"We outsmarted him sometimes, but he was in the seat right in front of us on the plane ride home which was very awkward."

"Aww I wish Jason hadn't wrecked your honeymoon. You and Ezra have worked so hard to make your relationship work and he ruins it in two seconds flat..."

"Han, can we stop talking about Jason?" Of course Aria doesn't want to talk about him. I wouldn't either. "Sure. We're almost at my car anyways."

We all gather into my car and I drive them to Ezra's apartment.

"See you guys later." I hug Aria and Ezra before getting back into my car.

"They are so cute together."

Aria's POV:

"You take the house ads and I'll take the wanted ads." Ezra wanted a house and I wanted a job. "There is one teaching job at Rosewood. Or I could work at this company." I point to a small publisher company located five minutes outside of Rosewood.

"You should go for the publisher company. They are up and coming." I circle both and start working on my resume.

"Look at this house—2 bedroom, 2 bath, 2 car garage and a nice back yard." I look at the picture. All it was missing was a white picket fence.

"Couldn't you find something a little bit…different?" I go back to my resume while he looks through other houses.

"How about this one?" He hands me the paper.

"3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom, kitchen, dining room, family room, 3 car garage, back yard with a pool. It seems kinda big."

"What are you looking for?"

"3 bedrooms, 2.3 baths, kitchen with dining room, rec room, office, 2 car garage with a driveway and a regular back yard." He goes back to writing while I print out some resumes.

"I'm going to go to Rosewood and the publisher and hand out my resumes. You keep looking." I kiss Ezra and grab the keys to his car. "Be back soon."

Ezra's POV:

While Aria was out I started work on my new book. I had some ideas bouncing around my head while we were in Bora Bora and I wanted to get a rough outline done before she got back.

I finish when I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see Hardy.

"Ezra, my man." Hardy stumbles into my apartment.

"Hardy are you drunk? At 3 in the afternoon?" He sits down on my couch.

"Ezra I made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I got involved with a married woman."

"You were involved with Spencer after both Aria and I said not to."

"She's amazing. And she's getting divorced. She's everything I wanted and more."

"She's just getting out of a relationship."

"She ignited it. She kissed me first."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask her out. I really think she's the one."

"You said that about 5 other girls."

"I really mean it this time. There's something about Spencer that's different. She's smart, witty, and beautiful."

"So basically she has a brain unlike the bimbos you're used to dating."

"She can hold her own with the guys. And she's sexy doing it." I roll my eyes. Hardy wasn't going to get over Spencer so there was no point talking him out of it.

"Be careful with her. She's not just some conquest. She's a friend of mine and Aria. If you hurt her I will come after you."

"I don't want to hurt her. I think I'm falling in love with her. You know how you it was with Aria. You just had that instant connection even though there were so many things working against you; you just have to be together." I knew exactly how he felt. No matter how many were against Aria and me we just knew we were meant to be together. And it was worth the fight.

"I know the feeling." Hardy stays a little bit longer before he leaves to pick up Spencer. Aria comes home.

"How did it go?"

"Okay. I left my resumes and they will call back for a sit down interview."

"I'm sure you'll do well." I kiss her.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you more Aria."

* * *

><p><strong>So these last two chapters were kinda written fast and they weren't the best, but that's because I didn't really have an idea of what to do when they got back from Bora Bora so sorry for these 3 chapters. But now that I know where I want the story to go I can really make the story flow better. Plus I don't really like writing vacation stories within a story. I never know what to write. So the next chapter, I hope, will be up on FridaySaturdayish if not it will be up next week. **


	44. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I have been swamped with homework, mainly psychology and orchestra, but I have managed to write three chapters which I will start to post on Saturday! I hope to crank out a few chapters for not only this story, but also Broken and Charade. I have been writing a lot in English class for Charade so I think I can write a few quick chapters for that quickly. Broken I've kinda been stuck on because I have to be in a certain frame of mind to work on that and lately I haven't really been in that frame of mind.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient I hope I don't disappoint you all with these future chapters. Hopefully after this week I'll have a little bit of a break to work on Broken and I Will Always Love You. I have to go now, but thank you to everyone who actually read this. I know you probably thought it was a new chapter, but I just felt you guys deserved to know where I am in terms of writing.**

**Also if you haven't already you should go out and buy Demi's new album because Demi Lovato is one of the most amazing women in Hollywood and is such a talented musician and you are missing out if you haven't bought this CD!**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**Alexia**


	45. Chapter 43

**This chapter is more of a filler and there isn't much Ezria because I'm saving that for the next chapter. This is a girls' night out and some big changes are going to be happening.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Today was the first day back to school. Ezra was up bright and early getting ready to teach. I still didn't have a job, but I was looking.

My phone rings and I see Spencer is calling me. She still hadn't found a job because of her relationship with Toby has her so messed up.

"Aria can we meet for coffee?"

"Sure Spence." I grab my coat and slide on my boots. In a few minutes I'm at the Grille. I sit down at Spencer's table.

"What's wrong Spence?" She looks like she hasn't slept in days.

"Toby sent the divorce papers and said he wasn't coming back to Rosewood. He's staying in Europe for a year traveling."

"I'm so sorry Spence."

"The worst part is I don't really care. Toby was my first _real _boyfriend, but I think I was so scared of exploring that I stuck to him. I married him because I knew him. But then the Jenna thing happened…I watched his step-sister fall off a cliff. Toby and I are completely different people who at one time belonged together, but not anymore."

"Spence you don't mean that." Spencer is close to tears.

"I think I'm falling in love with Hardy." Who was this person? This wasn't Spencer at all.

"Spence, maybe you should focus on yourself right now. You have no job, a divorce and no home. You should take care of yourself before reaching it with Hardy. I mean, what do you even know about him?"

"I know I love him, but you're right. We should take it slow and get to see where this is going. I need to get a job and find an apartment. My parents hate me since they put all this money into the wedding and then to have it end in divorce…" There was no such thing as divorce in the Hastings family. Her mom refused to divorce her dad even after finding out he had a long affair with Ali's mom.

My phone beeps and I see the publishing company I applied to is calling me.

"Spence I have to take this." She sips her coffee while I answer my phone.

"Hello this Aria."

"Hello Aria this is Myra from Little Books. We are calling to set up an interview with you. Are you free next week at 4:00?"

"Yes I am."

"Great you will be meeting with our head publisher, Leslie Tanner. We'll see you then."

"See ya!" I hang up and walk back to Spencer. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just got an interview with that little publishing company."

"That's great Aria." I grab my coffee that Spencer had ordered. "I should get going. I have some stuff to do." I watch Spencer walk away. I've never seen her look so defeated before. She was always so confident and assured, but ever since she left Harvard she had changed.

"Aria, where were you?" I shut the door to Ezra's apartment.

"Guess who called me today?"

"Who?"

"That publishing company I applied to. They want to meet next week."

"That's great." I kiss Ezra on the cheek before grabbing my book. My phone beeps and I see a message from Hanna.

"What should we do for dinner tonight?"

"Actually Hanna is suggesting a girls night so you're on your own tonight." I kiss Ezra and go lie down. If we're going to be partying tonight I needed to relax. After my long nap I shower. I straighten my hair and put on a tight black dress with strappy black heels. I put on the earrings my dad gave me for my wedding.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to Hanna's place. I'll text you later." Ezra kisses me and hands me my coat.

"See you tomorrow." I shut the door and walk to Hanna's place.

"Hey girl!" Hanna lets me in and I see Emily, Maya, Spencer and Mona all sitting in there.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing we just wanted to talk before we went out."

"Talking about what?"

"It's not important. Are you guys ready to party?" Hanna drives me, Mona, and Spencer to the club while Emily and Maya follow.

Once we're there I order a shot and drown it.

"Aria why are you drinking? I should be the one drowning the drinks. My husband is leaving me because I murdered his step sister who molested him."

"It's a club. You're supposed to drink in a club." I drown two more shots and order a beer.

"Aria maybe you shouldn't drink so many so fast." I sit down next to Hanna.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mona grabs her purse and leaves before anyone answers.

"I'm moving out of Rosewood." I spit some of my beer into my cup.

"Em you can't leave."

"I got this really great job offer and I think I'm going to take it. Plus Maya has a job lined up there too."

"That's so great." I hug Emily before getting another drink.

"Guys I have big news too." We turn our attention to Hanna. "I got this great job in New York working with this new designer so in a few months Caleb and I are moving to New York."

"What? You're leaving also." I turn to Spencer. "Are you leaving too?"

"Umm not exactly. Toby and I are getting divorced and Hardy is moving in with me here."

"So you're staying."

"Well no we're moving outside of Rosewood into a big house so we can have a family. I already got a job as a lawyer there." It seemed like everyone's life was moving forward while mine was standing still. I had Ezra, but I had one job interview and virtually zero friends staying in rosewood. I just felt so lost.

"What about you Mona isn't there something happening with you?"

"Noel proposed last night!" I get up from the table and walk over to the bar.

"Can I get a scotch and another shot?" I sit down on the bar stool. Hanna sits down next to me.

"Is something wrong Aria?" Of course something is wrong. Everyone was leaving me.

"No I just wasn't expecting all this news. I'm not ready for you guys to leave."

"I know it was a lot, but tonight is about new beginnings.

"I just feel like I'm being left behind."

"We could never leave you behind Aria. You're our best friend. And Spencer and I aren't leaving for a few more months." I hug Hanna before drowning my shot.

"Another one." I drown five more before I feel ready to pass out.

"Okay Aria I think it's time for you to go home." Spencer and Emily carry me out to the car and put me in the back seat.

"I wanna…" I fall asleep.

Hanna's POV:

"Spencer go get Ezra. Maybe he can help carry her up." Spencer runs upstairs.

"How many drinks did she have?"

"I think she had like 7 shots and some scotch and a beer."

"She's so tiny I don't think her body can handle that much. We need to wake her up and get it out of her body." Ezra comes out followed by Spencer.

"How many drinks did she have?" He lifts her up and starts back into the building.

"A lot." We all follow Ezra to the apartment. He puts Aria on the couch.

"Aria, honey, please wake up." She mumbles and rolls over. "Aria, please wake up." He shakes her and Aria opens her eyes.

"I need the bathroom." We all look at each other because we couldn't understand what Aria says. She looks like she's ready to throw up.

"Basket quickly." Spencer grabs the trash can and gives it to Aria who then throws up in it. Ezra grabs her hair out of her way as throws up again.

"You guys should go."

"I'll stay. Spence?"

"I actually need to go, but tell Aria I'll call her okay." Aria throws up again and then she falls back asleep.

Ezra paces back and forth before sitting down next to Aria.

"You should get some sleep. You have work tomorrow. I'll stay with her." Ezra walks back to his bedroom leaving me alone with Aria. I text Caleb I'm where I'm staying and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be a BIG chapter for Aria and Ezra and hopefully it will be up on Monday. I have a lot of homework to do before I can edit it. BUT if I finish everything I will try to update tomorrow. <strong>


	46. Chapter 44

Aria's POV:

I woke up the next moment with a pounding headache. I knew I drank a lot last night, but I didn't know it would hurt this much.

"Aria." Oh my god everything was so loud.

"Hanna why are you shouting? And why are you here?" Why was Hanna here? I remember I was in her car and then everything is black.

"I'm not shouting and I stayed the night to make sure you were alright through the night."

"Oh good you're both up." Ezra walks in and kisses my forehead. "Do you feel better?"

"I have an awful headache and I have the urge to throw up." Hanna hands me the same basket I used last night.

"Ugh that smells repulsive." I get out and stumble my way to the bathroom where I throw up in the toilet.

"Do you feel better now?" I hear Ezra start cooking. Hanna hands me two pills and I swallow. Hopefully this headache would go away soon. It felt like someone was pounding on my head.

"Toast and eggs." I sit down at the table and start eating the breakfast Ezra has made.

"Are you going to stay Hanna?" Hanna grabs her bag and nods.

"No I should get home I still have some papers to fax to New York." Ezra looks at her confused. "I'm moving to New York in a few months to work with a designer. I have to go." I hug Hanna and then go back to eating.

"See you later. So was last night fun?" I glare at him and then play with my food.

"It was awful. Everyone is leaving. Emily is moving, Hanna got this great job in New York and Spencer is moving out of Rosewood with Hardy. Everyone is moving on with their life and I'm doing nothing. I don't even have a job."

"You have me." He smiles. He's trying his best to cheer me up, but it isn't enough. "I have class early today so I have to go. I hate to leave you alone, but…"

"Go. I don't want you to be late."

"You should go out for a walk. Get some fresh air." I kiss him on the lips and send him on his way. He's right I should get some fresh air. I've been in this little apartment a lot since we got back from Bora Bora. I put on leggings and a sweatshirt. I grab the keys and my flats and leave the apartment.

It's autumn in Rosewood which is my favorite time of the year. The leaves are changing, the weather is chillier and everything in Rosewood was perfect. I walk around the block and decide to go to the grille to get a coffee and then go back home.

"Aria?" I stop in my tracks.

"Jason." I turn around and see Jason in jeans and a tight shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a coffee before some people come to look at the house."

"Are you moving soon?" Please tell me he is moving!

"No I found a beautiful house a few houses down from here. I move in there next week."

"You're not moving? Why are you staying here?"

"I love Rosewood. I was born and raised here."

"You're sister was also murdered here."

"But I also met you here."

"Well I'm going to get my coffee and go. I don't feel well."

"Well I'll see you around and feel better." This was a different Jason. He was being nice and not at all resentful towards me for choosing Ezra over him. It felt like he didn't care. I get my coffee and go back to the apartment.

My phone rings. It's Little Books. Why are they calling me?"

"Hello."

"Is this Aria?"

"Yes this is she."

"We were wondering if we could move your interview to today at 4:30, Leslie is going to be out of town next week." Luckily I had nothing else going on today.

"Yeah I'm free."

"Great see you today at 4:30." I hang up and look at the clock. It was already 11. I shower and change into sweats and a t-shirt. I pick out my outfit and then make my lunch. I change into my favorite black dress and put on black pumps and curl my hair. I do my make-up natural and wear my lucky earrings.

"Hello I'm Aria Fitz and I'm here to meet with Leslie."

"Right this way." I follow the receptionist to a small room. She opens the door and has me sit down in a chair in front of a desk. "Leslie will be right here." There are manuscripts all around her desk and unopened packages with more manuscripts inside.

"Sorry I'm late." Leslie walks in and sits down at her desk. "I'm Leslie and you're Aria right?"

"Yeah Aria Fitz."

"Fitz. That name sounds familiar."

"My husband writes. He published a book awhile ago."

"Ezra. Ezra Fitz. I loved his book. You're married to him? He's good-looking. Anyways let's get down to business. Why should Little Books hire you?"

The interview flies by.

"Well I think you're great Aria and we'll be in touch soon. I have to talk to my supervisor."

"Thank you so much for meeting with me." I say goodbye and drive back home. I might have a job soon. The interview went great. Leslie was amazing and I would be paid to read books. My dream job.

"Aria where were you?" I kiss Ezra on the cheek and put my purse down.

"I had that interview remember."

"No I don't."

"Oh I must've forgotten to text you. I think I might get that job at Little Books."

"Of course you will." He pulls me close. "I'm so tired. Today was such a long day and I have so many papers to grade."

"Need some help?" He hands me some papers and I start grading. It was just like those days when I stayed and helped her grade papers at Hollis when I was with Jason.

"Dinner?"

"Can you just get something from the Grille?" Ezra kisses me on the lips. I read a book while he's gone.

"That was so good." It was just like old times eating take-out in his apartment.

"You know what would make this day better." Ezra grabs me by the waist and pulls me near.

"I think so." He picks me up and carries me over to the bed.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too." And I slip away into blissful thoughts of Ezra.

I wake up the next morning and run to the bathroom. I throw up twice before stumbling back to bed.

"What's wrong Aria?"

"I don't feel so well. I just threw up twice."

"You don't think you're…you know…" I couldn't be pregnant. Could I? I mean it's possible. Ezra and I had rarely used protection since getting married. We didn't have. We were married. Having a child is the next natural step.

"Maybe."

"Let me buy a test. I'll call in late to work."

"It's probably a day bug." Ezra leaves and comes back with five tests.

"I didn't know which one to get so I bought a couple." I go into the bathroom and pee on all five. Then we wait. We wait for what seems forever until I finally send Ezra over to look.

"I can't do it. You go."

"Let's go together." He grabs my hand and pulls me over. I see five pluses staring at me.

"Does that mean…?" I was pregnant. I was pregnant with my baby. I was pregnant with _our _baby.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello Aria this is Leslie from Little Books. I'm calling to inform you we want to hire you. We think you're the perfect person for the job. Can you start on Monday?" I got the job and I'm pregnant.

"Yes I can."

"Great see you on Monday. Congrats Aria."

"Thanks." I hang up and sit down on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Leslie. I got the job."

"That's great Aria."

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant. They won't want me."

"Just tell them and I'm sure they will understand." I kiss him. God I loved him so much. He always knew what to say.

"You're pregnant Aria."

"No _we're _pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Ezria is expecting a baby. And Aria got a new job. Drama is going to arrive in the form of Jason next chapter. It's going to get creepy and dangerous for Aria in the upcoming chapters!<strong>


	47. Chapter 45

4 MONTHS LATER:

"I can't believe they are still making you work."

"Han, I chose to work. Ezra and I are bidding on this house and we need all the money we can get."

"I wish I was there. Spence and I will be visiting in a few weeks. We will be throwing your baby shower early and then Emily will throw the big one when she visits later."

"I love you guys so much. I have to go. I told Ezra I would meet him at the new house so I'll talk to you later." I hang up my phone and get my keys out.

"Freeze." I knew that voice. "Put your hands up." I throw my purse down and turn around.

"Jason?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm doing it to save you. I love you Aria." Then everything goes black.

Ezra's POV:

Aria was twenty minutes late. She was never one to be late for anything so when I didn't get a call or text I knew something was wrong.

"Han did Aria tell you she was running late?"

"No she said she was getting into her car. Why?"

"She's late."

"She probably ran into traffic. If she isn't home within the hour call me." I call Aria again.

"You've reached Aria Fitz please leave a message after the beep."

"Aria call me soon. I'm worried where are you?" I hang up and go downstairs. We had just moved into the perfect house for us. It has four bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. It has everything we both wanted. We had literally just moved in last month since we couldn't do it when Aria gets too pregnant. Where are you Aria? Why are you late? Were you in an accident? Please call me soon.

Aria's POV:

I wake up in a room with a bed. There isn't much in here. Where am I? I search for my phone. Of course Jason took it. I have nothing. The door opens and Jason walks in with some food.

"Aria you're awake."

"What have you done to me Jason?"

"Don't worry I won't harm you. You're in a safe room that I built in my new house. I built it just for you."

"You don't think anyone can hear me scream?"

"It's soundproof. You can scream all you want, but no one will hear it except you."

"How could you do this Jason? I'm almost five months pregnant."

"I know how unfortunate, but my room wasn't ready when I first found out."

"Why are you doing this Jason? I thought you had moved on."

"How could I move on from you Aria? You're the only person I want."

"You can't just keep me in here. I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry. I've been studying." He puts the tray down in front of me. "Here's something to keep you entertained." He throws Ezra's book at me.

"He'll find me and then he'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try. Good bye my love. I'll be back soon." I run after him, but the door slams in my face. I was trapped in this room by my former fiancée. I grab Ezra's book and open to his picture. I love you Ezra please find me.

Ezra's POV:

"Ella she's missing. It's been almost a day."

"NO Aria can't be." She starts crying and I hold her.

"No one has heard anything from Aria and her car is still in the lot at work." Bryon walks over.

"Hanna and Spencer are coming home early to help with the search. I think it was Jason who took her. I mean, who else would it be?"

"Jason loves her. Why would he want to harm her?"

"He's jealous. I just need to get into his house and search it."

"We can't do anything rash. Let's let the police do their thing and we'll find her." Bryon walks back over to the police and answers some more questions. Aria, where in the world are you?

"I miss her. She can't be gone." I pull Ella closer.

"We are going to find her no matter what." And then I start to cry. I couldn't live without Aria. And the baby. Who would take a pregnant woman? The only person that came to my mind was: Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh Jason has kidnapped Aria! For those wondering I kinda might've borrowed this story line from the soap opera General Hospital. It's been floating in my mind for a while and I've wanted to write it into the story and this seems like the perfect moment. Spencer and Hanna will be back in the next chapter to help Ezra and there will be another time jump to where Aria is almost ready to give birth.<strong>


	48. Chapter 46

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I've had so much homework and I haven't had much time to write. I finished this chapter, but I haven't written anymore. I hope to write over this weekend, but I have a lot of homework to do which is my first priority. **

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

I hear a knock at my door. That must be the police here to ask me about Aria.

"Jason we have a few questions we'd like to ask."

"Of course, I heard about Aria. Come on in." The police sit down and I hear a light banging. "Do you mind if I put a little music on? Music helps me relax." They nod and I turn on some background music loud enough to cover Aria's attempts at getting free.

Aria's POV:

"HELP ME!" I bang on the door. I hear music. Of course he's put music on to cover up m noise. I feel the baby move. I can't fight it anymore. I lie down on the cot in the room. I was trapped in this hellhole. I was probably never going to see Ezra again. I probably won't see my baby ever. I was going to die here.

Jason's POV:

"I hope that helped you guys find her. I know her family must be going through hell."

"This was very helpful. We'll be in contact with you if we have any more questions."

"Of course. I hope I can be of help."

Aria's POV:

The door opens. I don't even try to escape. I'm almost five months pregnant.

"Get up." It must be time for my food. I eat silently while Jason watches. "I don't want to do this Aria, but you need to understand that I can't lose you. I can't watch you waste your life away with Ezra. I'm the man for you and I know after you give birth you will see that I'm the man you belong with that."

"I will never _ever _feel that way. I loved you Jason. I was going to marry you, but you know why I didn't. Because you aren't Ezra. You will never be Ezra." Jason slaps me. It hits me like ice. He had never hit me before. He had never been so mad. Jason takes two steps back. He's trembling.

"I'm sorry." Jason says, barely above a whisper.

"Get Out!" I point to the door. Jason walks out leaving me locked in the room. He had really hit me. I put my hand up to my face and touch it. I needed to get out of here before Jason killed me.

Ezra's POV:

"Any leads?" I ask the police. They had interviewed Jason today and I hoped they had learned something to help find Aria.

"Jason's clean. We asked and saw nothing suspicious. He didn't take her." I didn't believe it. Did he buy off the police or were they just that stupid.

"Of course he seemed clean. He wouldn't have Aria out in the opening. She's hidden in that house."

"Ezra, we can't assume that. We have other people to talk to. You should get some rest. You look tired." I was tired, but I couldn't get a good night sleep until Aria was by my side.

"Ezra!" I turn around and see Spencer and Hardy. "We came as fast as we could. What's going on? Is Aria really missing?"

"Yes she was taken going to her car."

"I was on the phone with her that day. She said she was getting ready to drive home. I had talked to her just before she was taken."

"You should go tell the police that. That could help determine the time." Spencer walks away to the police leaving Hardy and me.

"How you holding up man?"

"Not so good. I miss her."

"We are going to find her Ezra." I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't Jason was good at hiding what he wanted. If he had his way Aria would never be found.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will skip a few months so that's where the next chapter will pick up. Hope to have it up by Sundayish...<strong>


	49. Chapter 47

4 MORE MONTHS LATER: (Aria is almost 9 months):

Hanna's POV:

"We're going over to Jason's house." Spencer and I had decided this after Aria had been missing for 5 months.

"You guys can't. He could kill you. I can't lose Aria and then both of you."

"You don't have a choice. We are going." I get into the car where Spencer is waiting.

"Are you ready for this Han?'

"I was born ready."

"Jason, open up!" I bang on the door.

"What?" He yanks the door over. "Hanna, Spencer, what are you two doing here? I thought you hate me?"

"We do, but we also know you're not telling the police everything you know."

"I did tell them everything."

"Can we come in?" He had to let us in otherwise he basically would be telling us he was hiding something. Jason waits a moment, but opens the door all the way.

"Come on in."

Aria's POV:

"So Jason what is this room?" Wait I know that voice. I get off the bed and walk to the door. Hanna.

"Jason answer the question." And Spencer was here. They were going to free me.

"HANNA, SPENCER! I'M HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I bang on the door even though I know they can't hear me. Jason had found a way to seal all sound.

"What does this button do?" Hanna hits it and the door starts to open.

"NO hit that button again."

"HANNA!" I scream as loud as I can. The door stops moving, but I can't move. I feel pains in my stomach. Oh my god the baby is going to come soon. I collapse to the ground.

"ARIA?" I hear a body fall to the ground and then another.

"I brought you some friends to join you in here." He carries Hanna in and lies her down on the bed and then he brings Spencer in.

"Jason the baby is coming."

"I'll be back to help."

I try to lie down, but it's impossible.

"Aria?" I see Hanna sitting up and then Spencer sits up.

"Spence, Hanna. I'm so glad to see you."

"You've been here the _whole _time?" Hanna walks over and sits down next to me. I scream. It hurts so badly.

"Are you in labor?" Spencer limps over.

"I don't know. It hurts so badly."

"We are going to get you out of this place Aria. I promise that." Hanna and Spencer each grab my hand and I know everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be the showdown and birth! I hope to have it written it by Monday and up that morning before school. <strong>


	50. Chapter 48

**Here's the big showdown! Hope you enjoy and it isn't over quite yet. **

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV:<p>

"It hurts so much!" Aria squeeze Hanna's hand.

"Aria you're going to have to push soon."

"No I don't want to give birth in this prison."

"Guys, I think I have a plan. Jason is going to have to come in here to deliver the baby. He loves Aria so he won't hurt her. Hanna you're going to have to distract him and then I'll make the escape."

"How are you going to get out?"

"Look delivering a baby is distracting. Just have Aria yell a lot and I'll slip out and get help. The door makes no noise." Aria screams.

"How do we get Jason in here?" I turn to face Aria and Hanna. I see the knife Jason brought in on the breakfast table for us.

"Do you both trust me?"

"Of course Spence." I grab the knife and cut a huge gash in my hand. The blood starts to trickle and I rub it on Aria's bed sheet and drip a little on the floor.

"SPENCE!" I grab my jacket that I had taken off and rip off some fabric and tie it around my hand.

"Jason will come now."

"How?"

"You said he had a video cam right?"

"Yes. He just saw everything."

"No I blocked it while you were screaming. He must not be home other wise he would have come." The door opens and Jason walks in.

"What is going on here?"

"Aria was bleeding so we put her on the floor." He sees the blood and squats down.

"I guess I'm going to have to deliver the baby." I slip out the door as Jason sits down on the button to close the door.

Hanna's POV:

Spencer better run as fast as her legs can carry her to Ezra and the police. I hold Aria's hand as Jason preps Aria.

"Where is Spencer? I could use her." Oh no he knows she's gone. I have to cover for her.

"She's in the bathroom. She doesn't like blood or babies." Jason nods. He bought it. He believes it.

"Ok Aria I'm going to need you to push."

"NO I won't give birth in here."

"Aria you have to. If you don't you and the baby won't make it. Please push…for Ezra." Aria stares at me and starts to cry. "Just breathe."

"Push now!" Aria grunts and squeezes my hand.

Spencer's POV:

I run out of Jason's house as fast as I can. He took my phone so I run. I run until I get to Aria's house.

"ELLA, BRYON!" I walk in without knocking. Thank god Ezra is there.

"Spencer? Where have you been all this time?"

"Jason! Jason took Aria and then he knocked me and Hanna out and Aria is in labor. We need to get back there now." Ezra runs before anyone else he jumps into his car and I join. Aria's parents call the police.

Hanna's POV:

Aria pushes again.

"You're doing great Aria."

"Two more pushes Aria. I can almost see the baby's head." Aria pushes again.

"If I don't see Ezra ever again tell him I love him and…"

"DON'T. Aria you are going to live."

"One last push." Aria pushes and I hear a baby crying.

"Aria you did it." I see a lot of blood. "Wait what is all this blood?"

"I don't know." He cuts the cord with scissors. He picks up the baby and wraps her up in the bed sheets. "She's beautiful."

"Jason! Aria is going to die if you don't do something."

"I don't care. All I want is the baby." He opens the door and takes the baby.

"Aria it's going to be alright."

Ezra's POV:

I sped and didn't really care. Jason had taken Aria. I was right all along. I pull up to Jason's house and see him walk out holding _my _baby.

"Put her down Jason." Jason freezes.

"This is my baby."

"Go find Aria. I'll take care of Jason." Spencer runs off into the house.

"Jason give me the baby."

"You won't be half the father I would be to the baby."

"You're not her father. I am." Spencer runs out.

"Ezra Aria is fading fast. She's bleeding out. She needs to get to the hospital." The police and ambulance drive up.

"Jason put the baby down." I run over to pick the baby up. Spencer joins me as I hold my baby.

"She's perfect."

"Aria and her both need to get to the hospital." I give the baby to the ambulance guy and see Aria get wheeled out.

"Aria." She looks at me and starts to cry.

"I love you Ezra."

"Can I ride with them to the hospital?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her husband and the father of the baby."

"Can I come too?"

"Are you family?"

"She's close enough." She nods and Spencer climbs up with me.

"Wait let me come too!" Hanna climbs up. I text Aria's parents to meet us at the hospital and then I take her hand.

"It's going to be alright now Aria. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>ALSO I'm kind of done with Broken, my other story, so if anyone here wants to take over for me I'll let you copy the first few chapters I have and let you write the rest because I just don't have the time. So leave a review or PM me if you're interested. <strong>


	51. Chapter 49

**Sorry this has taken so long I've had a lot of homework and I've been super tired lately. Hope you enjoy! Lots of drama!**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

"How is she?" Aria is taken from the ambulance as Ella runs up to me.

"She's fading, but she has to make it." Ella grabs me and we follow the doctors.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to wait here while we operate." Ella and I walk to the waiting room. Spencer, Hanna, Bryon, Caleb, Hardy and now Emily are all there.

"I came as fast as I heard. Ezra she's going to be okay. She's strong."

"She gave birth in a sound proof room to the man who kidnapped her. Then he left her. Even if she makes it she's going to be traumatize."

Hours pass by without a word.

"You can go everyone. It will probably be a lot longer before any word comes out." Spencer and Hanna stand up.

"We have to go to the police station and file our report to keep Jason in jail, but text us if we're not back and they come out."

"Of course." I hug them both and then sit down next to Ella.

"I can't believe he had her after all this time. I trusted him."

"A lot of people did."

"You didn't"

"That's because he's taken Aria away from me before. I should have gone over there myself and searched. This was all my fault."

"No it wasn't. It's all Jason's. You can't blame yourself for what he did."

"But I should have pushed harder for the police to investigate his house and I should have gone there. I could have found her earlier and been there to see my child be born."

"Aria Fitz's family?" The doctor walks out and we all stand up.

"I'm her husband and these are her parents."

"She's alive, but in a coma. She's lost a lot of blood, but she's alive."

"Can we see her?"

"I would prefer only a small amount of people. 3 at the most and one at a time." I turn to Aria's parents.

"How about us three go."

"You go first. You should talk to her." I follow the doctor to Aria's room. She looks so broken. Her face is pale and she has a bunch of tubes in her face.

"Aria I'm so sorry you have to go through this." I hold her hand and tell her about the agony I've been going through without her. After about twenty mintues I leave to let Bryon and Ella in.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" I nod and follow the nurse to the maternity ward.

"She is sooo cute. Major Fitz's eyes." I hear Hanna talking. "Ezra how is she?" I see Emily, Hanna and Spencer all staring at my daughter through the window.

"Aria is alive, but I don't know what's going to happen to her."

"She's going to live Ezra."

"What are you going to name her?" I turn to see my baby. She looked so precious in her little crib.

"I don't know if I should name her or if I should wait for Aria to wake up."

"You should name her Zoe." Hanna throws a name out.

"No you should name her Haley." Spencer throws her suggestion.

"No I think Giselle is a good name."

"I'll think about it, but I would rather wait for Aria." This was a decision the mom and dad were supposed to make yesterday.

2 Weeks Later:

"Can I go back to see her?"

"Of course." I walk to Aria's room. She hadn't changed much over the two weeks, but I knew she was going to get better. She had to. I talk to Aria about what happened that day. I visited her everyday after work. Then I visited the baby.

"I love you Aria." Suddenly the monitor starts to beep rapidly. I run out into the hall. "NURSE! DOCTOR!" They follow me in and start to work on Aria.

"Please sir you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving Aria." The monitor flat lines. Aria was dead.

Aria's POV:

There were flowers and trees. The sky was clear. It was a perfect day. I was wearing a knee length white dress. I was running. I was running after someone.

"Wait up!" The girl turns around. Ali?

"Aria come on you're so slow."

"Ali what are you doing here?"

"You're dead." I was dead? I couldn't be dead. I had the baby and Ezra and my job and my family.

"I can't be dead."

"Well you are. You gave up."

"I didn't give up."

"You ran away from everything."

"I have so much to live for why would I give up."

"You don't want to deal with Jason or the baby."

"I..." I couldn't argue with that. I was scared of facing Jason on trail and I was terrified I was going to be a bad mother.

"I don't want to be dead."

"Then run."

"Run?"

"Run until you feel life."

"Why didn't you run towards life?"

"I was murdered Aria? My life was taken away from me, but yours isn't. You still have a chance. It's too late for me." I hug Ali and then I run. I run until I feel a warmth spread all over my body. I was going to see my baby and my husband. I was going to live.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what should they name the baby: Haley, Zoe, Giselle, or something else?<strong>


	52. Chapter 50

Ezra's POV:

Aria couldn't be dead. I was nothing without her I needed her.

"Are you Aria's husband?"

"Yes why?"

"Aria came back. She's still in a coma, but she's alive and doing better. We expect her to wake up soon." Aria was alive.

"She's alive. Can I see her?"

"We'd prefer to keep visitation low. Her parents are the only ones allowed back there."

"Can you call me as soon as she wakes up? I want to see her right away."

"Of course. Also we'd like to discuss your child. She's healthy and ready to be taken home. We would like to send her home with you." Take the baby home without Aria. I didn't feel like that was a good thing to do, but I couldn't leave her here. She belonged at home with me… _and _Aria.

"Of course."

"We also need a name to put on her birth certificate."

"Ummm…Zoe. Name her Zoe."

"Middle name?"

"Alison." Zoe Alison Fitz. She was perfect. "Can I go get her now?" The nurse will take you. You will have to sign a few papers then she's free to go." I follow the nurse and pack up Zoe to go. Luckily Aria and I had already planned the nursery before she was kidnapped. Zoe's room was all set up and ready to go the only thing missing was Aria.

"Here are the papers." I sign them and hand them back. "Here's Zoe." She's sleeping. She looks like an angel. I walk to the door when I see Ella and Bryon.

"Hey how's she doing?"

"She's alive that's all that matters." Ella notices the baby. "You're taking her home?"

"Yeah she's healthy and it's time. She belongs at home."

"What's her name?"

"Zoe Alison Fitz."

"That's beautiful. Aria will love it. May I hold her?" Bryon takes Zoe from me and we ogle over her while Ella calls someone.

Hanna's POV:

"Everybody we need to get over to the Fitz household little Zoe is coming home." I was beyond excited to decorate the house up to celebrate the arrival of Zoe Alison Fitz, not only because he chose my name, but also because the whole time she was in the hospital we weren't allowed to hold her.

"Zoe?"

"Zoe Alison Fitz. Ella is holding him at the hospital so we have a few extra minutes so hurry!" Caleb and I get into my car and drive over to the Fitz home. We were the first since we live the closest. I grab all the baby things out of my car. While Caleb grabs the presents.

Em and Maya arrive next and bring the food in.

"Spence will be here in five minutes." Em sets up the food while Maya helps me hang welcome home and congrats banners all over the house.

"Hopefully this will cheer him up after Aria flat lining yesterday."

"I wish Aria was coming home too."

"We all do." The door opens and I panic. Ezra shouldn't be home yet.

"Sorry we're late. I couldn't find the keys." Spencer losing track of things was almost unheard of. Hardy must really have changed her.

"At least you beat him. Ella texted me that he's on his way over here and they are following. 5 minutes top."

"Got it. I have the presents right here." Spencer pulls out all the baby presents baby had sent for the baby shower that we never got to throw and organizes it in the family room.

"Ok turn off the lights Em!" Caleb and I hide behind the couch. Spencer and Hardy behind a wall. Maya runs behind the chair and then Emily hits the lights and hides near the door to keep a lookout.

"Ok I see his car. He's getting out and Ella and Bryon are there too. In 10 seconds, everybody ready." She cuts down until she hits two and then Ezra opens the door and turns on the light.

"SURPRISE!" We all jump out from our hiding spots.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking Aria will wake up in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Also Jason's trail will start in I think two chapters and then Jason will be gone. I'm also thinking about bringing Rebecca or Jackie or both to come to Aria's homecoming party...<strong>


	53. Chapter 51

**Sorry for the delay! My computer broke so I had to take care of that and I've had a ton of homework. I actually wrote this chapter instead of studying for my Gov test tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>Hanna's POV:<p>

"Oh my." Ezra stumbles back.

"Welcome Home Zoe!" I walk over to Ezra and hold out my arms for Zoe. He hands her to me and everyone walks over.

"She's so cute!" I tickle her little nose and she giggles.

"She has your eyes." I pass Zoe to Spencer. Zoe gets passed around and ogled while I talk to Ezra.

"I was hoping Aria would be here to celebrate with us."

"Me too."

"She's getting better right?"

"The doctors think she's going to wake up soon."

"I hope she does. It doesn't feel right without her. I feel like a part of me is missing. She's been my best friend for like half my life."

"Everything here reminds me of Aria. Especially Zoe." We hug then join the rest of the group.

"Hanna!"

"Ella!" Ella pulls me aside.

"Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure what's up Ella?"

"You and Ezra seem really close."

"Yeah we're really good friends."

"You seem very close."

"It's a very trying time right now Ella. Ezra needs all his friends."

"Are you sure you don't have any _other _feelings for Ezra?" Was she asking if I had a crush on Ezra?

"Eww Ella how could you even ask that? I'm in love with Caleb. Ezra is just a friend. I would never do that to Aria." I walk away over to Spencer. I can't believe Ella would assume something like that.

"Hey Han, is there something wrong?"

"Ella thinks I'm in love with Ezra." Spencer starts laughing.

"Sorry. I mean that's crazy. Why would she think that?"

"I don't know." I know I have spent a lot of time with Ezra, but I'm helping him survive. Without Aria he's been completely lost. I've been helping him. I'm not in love with him.

"Come on let's go join the rest of the party." We drink and eat til finally it's time for presents. Spencer and I go get the presents while Emily and Maya distract Ezra.

"A celebration party wouldn't be complete without PRESENTS!" Spencer and I walk out and lay out the presents for Ezra to open.

"I'll open these right after I put Zoe down for a nap." Ezra picks up Zoe and takes her to the nursery. "Ok I'm ready. Or should I wait for Aria."

"We have separate presents for Aria to open." He takes Spencer and Hardy's present first.

"Aww these are cute. Zoe will look adorable in these." He holds up five different baby girl outfits.

"Mine next." Ella hands Ezra her present. He opens it and finds diapers.

"These are important. I actually haven't bought any yet."

"I thought you wouldn't have. Open Bryon's next." Bryon hands Ezra his. He opens it and finds a picture of him holding Aria.

"This is beautiful."

"I just thought Aria might like it, but she isn't here…" Ella hugs him.

"We should get going. We have a lot of things to move for you guys. Take care." Ella hugs Ezra before taking Bryon's hand and going home.

"Okay open mine!" Emily hands Ezra her present.

"I love it!" He holds the painting Emily had given.

"I had it in my room when I was a child. I loved it and I thought maybe Zoe would like it too."

"Thanks Em."

"Mine next." Maya hands him a small package.

"You didn't have to Maya."

"I wanted to." He opens it and finds a small charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful."

"It's for when she's older. The charms have an A+E for you and Aria and it's in the shape of a heart."

"I love it."

"I guess my present is next."

"Actually Hardy and I have to go." Spencer and Hardy stand up and hug Ezra. "We have a dinner thing with some clients." Emily and Maya stand up.

"We have something too so we should get going." They hug Ezra leaving only me and Ezra.

"Can I get a ride?" Caleb jumps up.

"Oh right you have that meeting." I get up and kiss Caleb good-bye. "I guess it's just us now." I hand him my presents. He unwraps the first one.

"It's beautiful." It's a picture of Emily, Spencer, Aria, Alison, and me before Ali went missing.

"I want Zoe to know where her middle name came from. Ali had shaped us all before she was killed."

"I'll put this in her room when she wakes up."

"And then the other one." He opens it and sees an array of things.

"This is too much Hanna."

"It was nothing. I didn't want Aria to worry about the little things when she wakes up." He lies down all the assorted baby things I had given; bottles, some clothes, some music, etc. He hugs me, but it feels different. It feels right.

"You are the best friend I could ever have." He leans back, but I don't want to let him go.

"I'm going to check on Zoe." He leaves leaving me alone. I couldn't have feelings for my best friend's husband. He's in love with Aria. He's been in love with her since junior year.

"She's still sound asleep." I nod and grab my things to get ready to go.

"Do you have to go?" I should go, but for some reason I nod no.

"I can stay."

"It's been really lonely here without Aria."

"I know. Whenever I want to talk to someone I go to call her and remember that she won't pick up."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I was going to watch chick flicks and cry. Caleb has this huge interview for this company that he's dying to work for. He leaves tonight and then he'll be back tomorrow."

"Where is the job?"

"It's in Philly. The interview is tomorrow morning, but he doesn't want to be drowsy." Ezra nods.

"Would that mean you would be moving to Philly if he gets the job?"

"Probably." Ezra steps closer to me.

"I'll miss you." He takes another step towards me.

"I'll miss you too." We're face to face now. So close… "Do you have any wine?" He steps back.

"I think so." I follow him to the kitchen where he pours two glasses of wine.

After two hours of talking and drinking I get ready to go.

"I should probably go. It's getting late." I walk to the door and stumble. Ezra grabs me.

"Maybe you should just stay here." That would be bad, but my head was beginning to pound.

"No I'm fine." I stumble again, but Ezra catches me. He lifts me up and carries me upstairs." I start kicking.

"Put me down." He puts me down at the top of the stairs. We're super close, almost touching. He leans in and kisses me and I don't push him away. It feels different. Caleb was sweet and caring. Ezra was passionate and strong. I throw my arms around him and he lifts me up. He puts me down and unzips my dress letting it fall to the ground. I unbutton his shirt and finally we're in a bedroom. He tosses me down on the bed and takes his shirt off. God was he perfect. I throw my shoes to the ground and he falls on top of me. We're panting now; caught up in the moment. I kiss him and he doesn't pull back. He slides his pants off. We're left only in our underwear.

"I'm sorry." Ezra rolls off me.

"No don't be." I turn to face him. A piece of hair falls in my face and Ezra pushes it back. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I kiss him back. I grab his hand and put it on my back so he can unhook my bra.

Aria's POV:

"DOCTOR DOCTOR." I see a woman running out of my room.

"Aria Fitz. You're awake." A man walks over to me and starts checking my stats.

"I want…" my voice is weak.

"What Aria?"

"I want Ezra." The doctor whispers something to the nurse.

"He'll be here soon. You need some rest."

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood and have been in a coma."

"My baby…"

"Is fine. Ezra took him home." He turns to the nurse. "Call her parents also."

Hanna's POV:

We're in sync. Moving together in a way Caleb and I have never been. Ezra's phone starts buzzing, but neither one of us stops moving. We're in the moment. We want each other more than we want to accept the consequences. Ezra pulls out of me and rolls over. We didn't have time to get a condom. We were too caught up in the moment to leave the room. I pull the covers over me and check my phone. Ezra turns his off.

"Did you even check it?"

"No I just turned it off. I don't want anything to wreck this moment." He grabs me and kisses me.

"One second." He takes my phone and finishes my text to Caleb.

"There done." He pulls me on top of him.

"What did you send him?"

"I said don't bother coming home I'm sleeping with someone else."

"You didn't say that."

"No I just said can't talk busy." I lean forward and kiss him.

"I think I need some more wine."

"I'll get it." He leaves the bed not even bothering to put on clothes. How could something that is so wrong be so right? I grab my phone and see Ella calling me. I turn my phone off. Ezra was right. Checking phones would only make things worse.

"Here's the wine." He walks in with two glasses and another bottle of wine. I take one and he pours me a glass and then fills one for himself.

"To us."

"To us." We clink glasses.

Aria's POV:

"Aria, my baby." My mom walks into my room followed by my dad.

"Mom, dad." My throat still hurts really badly. "Where's Ezra?"

"We tried calling him and all your friends, but none of them are answering. I'm sure they will come tomorrow. It is really late."

Can you get some me some water? My throat hurts really badly." My mom rushes out leaving just me and my dad.

"How do you feel like?"

"I feel like crap." My dad walks over and just holds my hand. For once I actually liked the silence.

Hanna's POV:

I roll off Ezra.

"That was intense." He grabs my hand.

"Yes it was." We're both sweating and still panting. Ezra pulls me close. I rest my head on his chest moving up and down as he breathes heavily.

"I should get going." I pull the covers with me as I look for my clothes.

"Wait." I stop even though I know I shouldn't. "Couldn't you stay?" I turn around and see his face. I crawl over to him and stroke his face.

"Why should I?"

"Everything feels right. I haven't felt…felt happy since Aria told me she was pregnant. You're the reason I didn't try to kill myself when Aria was missing and in the coma. You're the reason I'm here." He kisses me softly on the lips, but instead of having sex we just talk the night away.

I wake up in Ezra's arm with the light streaming in. I get out of bed and put Ezra's shirt on. I walk downstairs with a pounding headache. I make some eggs quickly and fry some bacon. I put it on two plates and then grab some orange juice. I go upstairs and find Ezra stretching.

"Hey." I walk in with the food. "Here's some eggs and bacon." I pour the orange juice into his wine glass.

"I thought you had left." I should have.

"I have the _worst _headache in the world so I thought I would make some food." I pour some orange juice for myself. We eat and laugh like yesterday we didn't have sex twice.

"Leave the plates. I'll take care of everything." Ezra pulls me into his arms. "You look so much sexier in that shirt then I did."

"You looked pretty sexy." He unbuttons a few buttons. I look at him and he looks at me. I kiss him while he unbuttons the rest of the shirt. He slides the top off and slides me on top of him. I kiss him when the landline phone rings.

"Ugh I have to go unplug all these phones so people will stop interrupting us." I slide off him so he can take care of the phone. The mood is wrecked so I put on my underwear and Ezra's top and walk downstairs.

"Yes I will be there soon. I have some things to take care of." Ezra hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I walk over to him. He sits down on a chair.

"It was the hospital." Oh my god is Aria dead?  
>"Why were they calling?" I sit down across from him.<p>

"Aria…Aria woke up."

"That's good. Why aren't you happier?"

"I am happy, but last night…"

"Last night was a mistake. We were drunk and we gave into our fantasies."

"I can't face Aria after everything last night. I cheated on her. And I…"

"You what?" I stand up and get ready to grab my stuff.

"I want you." I stop and turn around.

"What?"

"Everything I've felt with you these past few months has been amazing. Completely different than with Aria. You make it so easy."

"Aria is your wife. You have a child with her."

"I love her, but I think I love you too." I walk over to Ezra.

"I love you too, but I'm leaving and I don't want you to come after me." I kiss him one last time before walking upstairs to gather my clothes. I get dressed quickly and grab my phone. Ella must have been called to tell me last night. I delete all messages before going back down.

"I'm going to go home and change before I get to the hospital. You should go now."

"Good-bye Hanna."

"Good-bye Ezra."

"I'm sorry that we had so little time together."

"You belong with Aria. You always have and you always will."

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you." He opens the door and I kiss him one last time on the lips.

"I'll miss you." I run to my car. I break down in tears as I start the car.

Aria's POV:

"Spencer."

"Aria you do not know how happy I am you're awake. I have missed you and you have missed so much."

"Yeah I know I've missed a lot with Zoe."

"She's beautiful Aria. She's almost two months old."

"Where's Ezra?" Just as I ask the door opens and Ezra walks through.

"Aria?" He walks over to me and Spencer slips out.

"Ezra!" He hugs me and everything feels perfect.

"I've missed you." Ezra whispers into my ear as we hug.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So Ezra has been a bad bad boy. I wasn't actually planning on them sleeping together, but I felt like, in my story, Hanna and Ezra have a strong connection. Ezra will be dealing with should he or should he not tell her and Hanna will pull away. Jason's trial will probably be in two chapters. Aria comes home in the next one and <em>finally <em>meets her daughter. I hope to have it up middle of next week, but it really depends on homework and orchestra.**


	54. Chapter 51 20

**Got a lot of hate on the last chapter so here is the actual chapter 51. I kind of just wanted to get a reaction and more reviews with the last 51. I was kinda surprised by how much hate it got. It felt like the Ezria storm that attacked Lucy and Marlene.**

* * *

><p>Hanna's POV:<p>

"Oh my." Ezra stumbles back.

"Welcome Home Zoe!" I walk over to Ezra and hold out my arms for Zoe. He hands her to me and everyone walks over.

"She's so cute!" I tickle her little nose and she giggles.

"She has your eyes." I pass Zoe to Spencer. Zoe gets passed around and ogled while I talk to Ezra.

"I was hoping Aria would be here to celebrate with us."

"Me too."

"She's getting better right?"

"The doctors think she's going to wake up soon."

"I hope she does. It doesn't feel right without her. I feel like a part of me is missing. She's been my best friend for like half my life."

"Everything here reminds me of Aria. Especially Zoe." We hug.

"Come on let's go join the rest of the party." We drink and eat til finally it's time for presents. Spencer and I go get the presents while Emily and Maya distract Ezra.

"A celebration party wouldn't be complete without PRESENTS!" Spencer and I walk out and lay out the presents for Ezra to open.

"I'll open these right after I put Zoe down for a nap." Ezra picks up Zoe and takes her to the nursery. "Ok I'm ready. Or should I wait for Aria."

"We have separate presents for Aria to open." He takes Spencer and Hardy's present first.

"Aww these are cute. Zoe will look adorable in these." He holds up five different baby girl outfits.

"Mine next." Ella hands Ezra her present. He opens it and finds diapers.

"These are important. I actually haven't bought any yet."

"I thought you wouldn't have. Open Bryon's next." Bryon hands Ezra his. He opens it and finds a picture of him holding Aria.

"This is beautiful."

"I just thought Aria might like it, but she isn't here…" Ella hugs him.

"We should get going. We have a lot of things to move for you guys. Take care." Ella hugs Ezra before taking Bryon's hand and going home.

"Okay open mine!" Emily hands Ezra her present.

"I love it!" He holds the painting Emily had given.

"I had it in my room when I was a child. I loved it and I thought maybe Zoe would like it too."

"Thanks Em."

"Mine next." Maya hands him a small package.

"You didn't have to Maya."

"I wanted to." He opens it and finds a small charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful."

"It's for when she's older. The charms have an A+E for you and Aria and it's in the shape of a heart."

"I love it."

"I guess my present is next."

"Actually Hardy and I have to go." Spencer and Hardy stand up and hug Ezra. "We have a dinner thing with some clients." Emily and Maya stand up.

"We have something too so we should get going." They hug Ezra leaving only me and Ezra.

"Can I get a ride?" Caleb jumps up.

"Oh right you have that meeting." I get up and kiss Caleb good-bye. "I guess it's just us now." I hand him my presents. He unwraps the first one.

"It's beautiful." It's a picture of Emily, Spencer, Aria, Alison, and me before Ali went missing.

"I want Zoe to know where her middle name came from. Ali had shaped us all before she was killed."

"I'll put this in her room when she wakes up."

"And then the other one." He opens it and sees an array of things.

"This is too much Hanna."

"It was nothing. I didn't want Aria to worry about the little things when she wakes up." He lies down all the assorted baby things I had given; bottles, some clothes, some music, etc. He hugs me, but it feels different. It feels right.

"You are the best friend I could ever have." He leans back, but I don't want to let him go.

"I'm going to check on Zoe." He leaves leaving me alone.

"She's still sound asleep." I nod and grab my things to get ready to go.

"Do you have to go?" I should go, but for some reason I nod no.

"I can stay."

"It's been really lonely here without Aria."

"I know. Whenever I want to talk to someone I go to call her and remember that she won't pick up."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I was going to watch chick flicks and cry. Caleb has this huge interview for this company that he's dying to work for. He leaves tonight and then he'll be back tomorrow."

"Where is the job?"

"It's in Philly. The interview is tomorrow morning, but he doesn't want to be drowsy." Ezra nods.

"Would that mean you would be moving to Philly if he gets the job?"

"Probably." Ezra steps closer to me.

"I'll miss you." He takes another step towards me.

"I'll miss you too." We're face to face now. So close… "Do you have any wine?" He steps back.

"I think so." I follow him to the kitchen where he pours two glasses of wine.

After two hours of talking and drinking I get ready to go.

"I should probably go. It's getting late." I walk to the door and stumble. Ezra grabs me.

"Maybe you should just stay here." That would be bad, but my head was beginning to pound.

"No I'm fine." I stumble again, but Ezra catches me. He lifts me up and carries me upstairs." I start kicking. Halfway up the stairs I give up and let him carry me. I feel Ezra put down on a bed and take my heels off.

"Thank you." I grumble and fall asleep.

Aria's POV:

"DOCTOR DOCTOR." I see a woman running out of my room.

"Aria Fitz. You're awake." A man walks over to me and starts checking my stats.

"I want…" my voice is weak.

"What Aria?"

"I want Ezra." The doctor whispers something to the nurse.

"He'll be here soon. You need some rest."

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood and have been in a coma."

"My baby…"

"Is fine. Ezra took him home." He turns to the nurse. "Call her parents also."

"Aria, my baby." My mom walks into my room followed by my dad.

"Mom, dad." My throat still hurts really badly. "Where's Ezra?"

"We tried calling him and all your friends, but none of them are answering. I'm sure they will come tomorrow. It is really late."

Can you get some me some water? My throat hurts really badly." My mom rushes out leaving just me and my dad.

"How do you feel like?"

"I feel like crap." My dad walks over and just holds my hand. For once I actually liked the silence.

Hanna's POV:

I hear a phone ringing and I jerk up. My head is banging. I look over at the clock. It's 2 AM who could be calling. I walk downstairs and see Ezra on the phone.

"Thanks I'll be right there." He hangs up.

"Who was that?" I walk over to him. He sits down on a chair.

"It was the hospital." Oh my god is Aria dead?  
>"Why were they calling?" I sit down across from him.<p>

"Aria…Aria woke up."

"That's amazing."

"I agree. I'm going to go right now."

"I'll follow." Ezra grabs his car keys while I run upstairs to get my heels.

"Thank you for last night. For letting me stay here."

"Thank you for keeping me company." We go our separate ways as we both go to our cars to go see Aria.

Aria's POV:

"Spencer."

"Aria you do not know how happy I am you're awake. I have missed you and you have missed so much."

"Yeah I know I've missed a lot with Zoe."

"She's beautiful Aria. She's almost two months old."

"Where's Ezra?" Just as I ask the door opens and Ezra walks through.

"Aria?" He walks over to me and Spencer slips out.

"Ezra!" He hugs me and everything feels perfect.

"I've missed you." Ezra whispers into my ear as we hug.

"I've missed you too."


	55. Chapter 52

**I will be missing the Halloween ep. tomorrow which I am super sad about so I will be staying off the internet until I watch it since I don't want any spoilers! Can't wait to see the split second scene with Ezra! Also to that one reviewer who said hope you're still an Ezria fan-OF COURSE I AM! I have been Team Ezria since the pilot and I will never change! EZRIA FOREVER! **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"Is she ready to leave?"

"She is all ready to leave." Ezra and the doctor walk back into my room. It had been two days since I woke up.

"You're looking good Aria. How do you feel?"

"I feel great." I actually did feel great. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my daughter and be with my husband.

"Well you just have to sign a few papers and then you're good to go." I see Ezra pull out his phone and text someone. I get out of bed. It felt so good to walk. After being in a coma for two months I looked like a wreck. My hair was a mess, my teeth were awful, my skin was pasty white, and I smelled like a dead person.

"Here are your discharge papers. If you have any problems or you don't feel well just call."

"Will do." I scribble my name and grab my bag. I check my phone. It's dead. "Ready to go?" Ezra nods and takes my hand. It felt good to be moving. It feels good to be alive.

Ezra drives us home in dead silence.

"Happy to be home?" I nod. Everything seemed to have changed since I was last here. 7 months away from home really did make the heart fonder. We walk through the doors and flick on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all jump out. I step back. Hanna runs forward and hugs me followed by Spencer until finally we're all hugging.

"Welcome home!"

"Wow you guys didn't have to do any of this." I hear the baby crying in the distance.

"I'll go check on Zoe." Zoe. She had a name. He gave her a name; a name without me. Ezra leaves.

"So are you happy to be home?" Hanna hugs me.

"Of course she is." Emily pulls me down on the couch.

"We have presents!" Spencer hands Aria a bag with presents.

"Thanks. Can I open them later, I have a little bit of a headache."

"Oh of course." Spencer drops the bag.

"So what do you want to do?" Hanna sits down next to me.

"I would actually like to meet my daughter." Ezra walks out.

"She would love to meet you." Ezra grabs my hand and takes me to my daughter, Zoe.

"Here she is—Zoe Alison Fitz." Ezra takes her out of the crib and puts her in my arms. She starts crying away. I stare at her. I don't know what to do. I don't know why she's crying. Hanna steps forward and makes funny faces at her and she stops crying and starts laughing. Ezra takes her and tucks her into her crib. I walk out quickly trying not to cry. My daughter doesn't recognize me. She knows my friends, but not me.

"We should probably go. Leave you three alone." Hanna, Spencer and Emily leave, leaving Ezra and me alone.

"I get you all to myself." Ezra pulls me close.

"Actually I would like to lie down for a little bit. I have a really bad headache."

"Want me to call the doctor?" I nod yes and then go lie down.

I wake up and see Ezra asleep next to me. It's 4AM. I get out of bed and shower. I needed to clean myself off. After I get out I feel completely different. My hair is better; I smell fresh and my breath smelled better. I brush my hair and then go downstairs. Zoe starts crying so I go get her. Her crying intensifies. I take her to the kitchen and give her a bottle. She keeps crying. Ezra comes down.

"Here let me." He takes Zoe and rocks her back and forth until she starts cooing. He takes the bottle and she starts sucking. "There you go." He takes her back to her crib then walks out. "Her you ok?"

"I just don't know what to do with her. I'm so lost."

"I know, but the more time you spend with her, the more motherly you will become." He starts to walk away. "Oh and the doctor prescribed some pills for you that you should pick up today. He said they would help with the headache and pain."

"Thanks I'll pick those up." Ezra leans forward to kiss me, but I turn away. "I'll go do that right now."

"You could come up."

"I don't feel good." I skim through the old mail and see a clipping about Jason's trail. "Wait is Jason's trail this week?"

"I think so."

"What is he pleading?"

"I don't know. I haven't been following it." I put the clipping down and grab the car keys.

"You get some sleep. You have work." I leave the house and drive to the pharmacy.

"There should be a prescription for Aria Fitz." The woman hands me a bag of pills.

"Take one per day _after _you eat and you _have _to drink something with it."

"Thanks." I drive home. I grab a bottle of water and take a pill. I grab my laptop and research Jason's trial. He was pleading not guilty. He was claiming I didn't try to fight him and that I begged him to take me because I was unhappy in my marriage. I wasn't going down without a fight. I call my lawyer.

"Hey this Aria Fitz. Could you please call me back when you get this? I want to testify in Jason's trial. I want him behind bars forever so he can't harm anyone else. Talk to you later." I hang the phone up and turn off my laptop. Slowly I drift away to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter, I think, will be really long since it will deal with Jason's trail and Aria adjusting to being home. ALSO Jackie will be back to HELP Aria. Aria will pull away from Hanna since she kind of thinks Hanna took her life and will maybe sorta think Ezra and Hanna did something while she was in a coma. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but I am super busy this whole month so...<strong>


	56. Chapter 53

Aria's POV:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I slide on my heels and grab my purse.

"If I don't testify Jason won't get the full sentence. I'm the only way he'll be put back away for good."

"I wish I could come with you, but I have to stay here with Zoe. Maybe you should call Spence or Hanna. They were trapped with you."

"No I need to do this alone." Zoe starts crying. She still didn't recognize me. I had been home for almost two weeks and she still preferred Ezra.

"I love you." Ezra kisses my cheek.

"I love you too."

Ezra's POV:

The door bell rings.  
>"Come in." Hanna steps in. "Hey, I just have to put down Zoe." She nods. I put Zoe down for her nap and then walk back out to Hanna.<p>

"Where's Aria?"

"She left for Jason's trial."

"Oh I was hoping to catch her before she left."

"Do you want some coffee?" She nods. We walk to the kitchen.

Aria's POV:

"Can you state your name?"

"Aria Fitz nee Montgomery."

"What was your relationship to Jason?"

"I was his former fiancée and I was a friend of his sister Alison."

"Could you explain what Jason did to you?"

"I was walking to my car getting ready to leave when Jason knocked me out. I woke up in his house tied up. He said he taking me to his new house so we could be together. I was already four months pregnant. He left me in this locked soundproof room until my friends Hanna and Spencer came, but then he locked them in. I gave birth in that room and bled out. I have been in a coma for two months. He stole two months of my life with my new child. I've missed so much." I start crying as Jason rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe I was engaged to that man. I don't even know him."

Ezra's POV:

"So how's Caleb? Did he get the job?"

"Yeah he got it. And he left a few days ago."

"Then why are you here?"

"We broke up. That's why I was looking for Aria."

"I'm so sorry. Why?"

"We wanted different things. He wanted to start a family and I didn't."

Aria's POV:

"Thank you for testifying. I think Jason will be going away for a long time."

"I hope."

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm taking some anxiety medication and I start therapy this afternoon." I walk out to my car. I call Ezra, but he doesn't pick up his phone.

Ezra's POV:

"Do you want to hold her?" I gesture to Zoe.

"Sure." I hand Zoe to her.

"She likes you." Zoe reaches up and touches her hair.

"Really? She does? Hi Zoe. It's your Aunt Hanna." Zoe giggles as Hanna grabs her little hand. "She's so little."

The door opens and Aria walks through. "I'm home…What's going on?"

"Aria how did the trial go?"

"What is _she _doing here? Why is she holding my baby?" aHan

Hanna hands Zoe back to Ezra.

"Maybe I should go."

"I think that would be best." Hanna grabs her bag and waves good-bye.

"What the hell was that Aria?"

"She's stealing my life."

Aria's POV:

I take out the anxiety pills and take two of them.

"Aria Caleb dumped her because she wasn't ready to have kids."

"She doesn't seem to mind taking care of mine."

"Why can't you see that Hanna is stealing my life? I bet you would rather have her as your wife."

"I would because at least she isn't paranoid." I step back. "Aria, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that."

"I think you did. I think you want to have sex with her. I think you want to be with her."

"Aria I'm in love with you."

"Well I'm not in love with you. You left me in a hospital bed. You left me there to rot while you moved on with your life. I was on the brink of death while you just moved on with my best friend."

"Aria you don't mean that. I was there by side waiting for you. So was Hanna. My life didn't continue until you woke up."

"I can't do this. I feel like I don't know who you are."

"Aria."

"I'm going to my therapy session then I'm coming home to get clothes. I'm staying at the hotel tonight."

"Aria you can't run away from everything."

"I'm not running away from anything I'm running away from you." I grab my purse and slam the door. I break down into tears. I can't believe everything was falling apart. Ezra was supposed to be waiting for me, but it felt like he was so far ahead of me that I couldn't even catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>I already have another idea for another Ezria story that I will start writing after this story is done, which I'm hoping will be before the end of the year. I hope to write another chapter with Aria's session, but I have a sleepover tomorrow so I don't know if that will be done. I think Jackie will return at the end of the chapter to help Aria. <strong>


	57. Author's Note 3

**Ok so I have had like no time to work on the next chapter. I have so much homework for Psychology and Gov plus I have four concerts this week so I have to do all the homework for those days. I also have college apps so I've been super busy. I hope to have the next chapter up middle to end of next week. It will probably be really short because it's just Aria going to the therapist, but then I think I will do a big chapter with Jackie coming back and Jason going to jail. So good-bye Jason hello Jackie. Sorry for delaying, but the first semester of senior year is still really important and my grades are kind of sucking. Thanks for being patient!**

**Xoxo**

**Alexia **


	58. Chapter 54

**Sorry for the delay! I finished most of this chapter last night, but I had a concert so I didn't have time to upload it so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

"How has it been since you've been home?"

"It has been different." It was my first time at a therapist. Her name was Maggie. I didn't want to see her, but as part of my release from the hospital I was required to attend until she signed off that I was okay.

"Different how?"

"Anything I say in here stays in here right." She nods. "I feel like my husband is in love with someone else and he's staying with me until enough time has passed for him to leave me."

"Wow those are very strong feelings. Why do you feel this way?"

"My friend and my husband are very close. She's always around and yesterday I caught her holding my baby like it was hers. I think she's trying to take over my life."

"I think you're misinterpreting things Aria. You were in a coma for a long time. Plus you were kidnapped. The trauma is making you feel different. People don't understand what you're going through, but that's what therapy is all about. How did you feel when you realized you had been kidnapped?"

"I freaked out. I cried a lot. I worried about my baby."

"What about when Jason stuck you in that room? Did you think you were going to die?"

"I thought my baby was going to die, but I never thought Jason was going to hurt me. He loved me. He loved me so much that he _had _to take me. I just…I just wish I hadn't been pregnant. I've missed so much with her. She doesn't even…" I'm close to tears.

"She doesn't what?"

"She doesn't recognize me as her mother. She recognizes Hanna. That's why I'm worried."

"Aria you're daughter will recognize you, you both just need to spend time together." I look at the clock and wipe my tears.

"Time's up." Maggie looks at the clock.

"We were making such progress. I'll see you next week at the same time." I grab my coat and walk back to my house.

"Aria!" I see Ezra holding Zoe in his arms.

"I told you I was coming to get my clothes then going to the hotel."

"Aria we need to talk."

"I think you said everything that needed to be said. You want Hanna I'm letting you have her." Zoe starts crying distracting Ezra and allowing me to get upstairs. I grab my suitcase and throw some clothes in. I throw some flats in and grab my make-up. I zip the suitcase up and grab my notebook and my IPOD and throw it into my purse.

"Aria please stay. We can work this out." Ezra grabs my arm. I see his pleading eyes and for a moment I want to stay.

"Ezra please let me go. We are broken. I need some time." Ezra lets go of my arm and I walk out of the house.

"Room for one please."

"Do you have a reservation?" I nod. He hands me a key and I pay. I get to my room and drop my suitcase and purse down on the floor. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I was alone in my room. I empty my purse except for my phone, money and gum. I shut my door and leave the hotel.

Rosewood was different. Everything about it had changed. The leaves were changing and falling. School was back in session. It had been almost a year since everything had happened. I go to the Grille. I had missed this place so much. When Jason held me against my will I had nothing, but bread day after day.

"Aria?"

"Jackie?" What was Jackie doing back here?

"Aria, I came back to see you. I heard about everything that had happened, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me and then I just decided to come.

"No it's fine. I was just getting some food right now."

"Where's Ezra?"

"We're going through some problems right now."

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"I feel like Ezra is in love with someone else."

"That can't be right. Ezra is heads over heels in love with you." I roll my eyes. Like I haven't heard that before.

"I've seen the way he looks at Hanna. He wants her." I grab my things. "I should get going. I'm really tired."

"Aria…" I leave the grille and walk back to the hotel. I throw my stuff down and lie down on the bed. Before I even realize it I'm fast asleep.

Ezra's POV:

"Who's a tired little girl?" I put Zoe down. I sit down on the couch when I hear the door ring.

"Aria?" I run to the door and yank it open. "Aria?" But instead of seeing Aria I see Jackie. "Jackie?"

"Hello Ezra."

* * *

><p><strong>I probably won't have much time to work on the next chapter since I have another concert tonight and I have three chapters to read for government, a HUGE psychology test on Tuesday and I need to read Hamlet. School comes first:(<strong>


	59. Chapter 55

**SO SORRY for the wait, but with Pretty Little Liars off the air I kinda lost my mojo and I had a ton of school work. SO excited for the premiere tonight. Only one more hour for me since I live in Cali. I only have a few more chapters which I will post all tonight. Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

"Jackie what are you doing here?"

"Are you an idiot?" I step back shocked at Jackie's question. "Aria is heartbroken and you're here acting like it never happened. What happened to you guys?" Jackie barges into the house without asking.

"What's going on between me and Aria is between Aria and me."

"Ezra stop being an idiot. Aria is the best thing that has ever happened to you so why aren't you fighting?"

"Me? Why aren't _I_ fighting? Why isn't she?" I sit down on the couch and drop my head to my hands. Why was this so hard? What had happened to Aria to make her hate me?

"Aria is so confused and feels like you have abandoned her. And from what I see, you have." Jackie slams the door on her way out leaving me all alone. Zoe starts crying. I had never felt more alone in my life. I take care of Zoe then call Hanna.

"Hey, is there anyway you could come over and watch Zoe while I go find Aria?"

"Sure I'll be right over."

I grab my car keys and drive to the nearest hotel.

"Is there an Aria Fitz here?" The receptionist nods no. "How about Aria Montgomery?" She nods yes.

"Aria is out for the day and is accepting no visitors." I turn away and go to the Grille. I see Aria in the local bookstore on the way. I wait outside for her to come out.

"Aria?" She turns around.

"What do you want?" Aria turns around and starts walking away.

"Aria can we talk?"

Aria's POV:

"We need to talk Aria." I pull my arm back. I take out my anxiety pills and take two.

"Aria I don't think you're supposed to take that many a day."

"Since when do you care? Go be with Hanna. I know you want to." I walk away.

"ARIA!"

"Leave me alone Ezra."

"Aria just tell me what's going on. I'm trying to understand because there's nothing more I can do. I've been trying to prove to you all along that it's always been you. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you in the bar. I don't want to lose, but at this point I can't do anything, but give up."

"All I want is for you to admit that you want Hanna. Why wouldn't you? She's been here and Zoe likes her. I can't compete with that."

"Aria there is no competition. I want you. I love you."

"Well I don't love you." I turn around and leave Ezra standing in the street. Tears started spilling out of my eyes. I loved Ezra. I always had, but I couldn't be in a marriage with a man I didn't trust.

Hanna's POV:

"Ezra, what's wrong? On the voicemail you sounded so scared and sad."

"I talked to Aria."

"And?"

"She said she didn't love me. And I feel like she meant it." I walk over to Ezra and join him on the couch.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry, but you can't just give up. Let me get the girls together and we'll talk to her."

"Thanks Hanna. You're the most amazing friend ever." Only I didn't feel like a friend.

I wanted more. I was in love with Ezra.


	60. Chapter 56

Hanna's POV:

"Aria we need to talk." Spencer, Emily and I all sit next to Aria in her hotel room.

"I don't want Hanna here."

"Well she's not leaving." Spencer stands up starting our plea first.

"Aria what's going on? You have Ezra, Zoe, and us yet you're pushing us all away."

"My husband is in love with my former best friend. My daughter thinks Hanna is her mother and…"

"You know what I'm sick of this aria. Nothing is, was, or will happen between me and Ezra. He was by your side everyday of your coma, he put his job on the line for you and he's trying so hard to make you happy. Why can't you see that?"

"Where was he when I woke up? I woke up to an empty room and a completely different life. I was kidnapped Hanna!"

"I was thrown in that same room. I was there when you gave birth. I watched you slowly die Aria. You don't think all of this has been hard on all of us? We thought you were going to die Aria."

"So you decided to take my life?"

"I didn't mean to Aria. Ezra is my friend and he needed help with Zoe. I didn't mean to fall in love with him." I gasp. I didn't mean to say that.

"You what?" Aria takes a step towards me.

"I'm so sorry Aria."

"You're in love with Ezra?" Emily and Spencer grab Aria before she can attack me.

"Aria, Aria sit down." Emily holds Aria down while Spencer stands between us.

"Hanna, you're in love with him?" Spencer walks towards me.

"I don't know. I think I am."

"You should go." I grab my bag and run out of the hotel. I run right to Ezra.

"Ezra."

"Hanna, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to talk to Aria?"

"I was just with Aria and we had this huge fight." Ezra hugs me. I don't ever want him to let go.

"About what?"

"I said…I said I was in love with you." We're silent for a while just staring at each other.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." I start crying. Ezra walks toward me and kisses me. It's unlike anything I've ever felt because it's sweet and romantic, but so wrong. We pull apart and just stare at each other.

"Hanna?"

"That was the most wonderful kiss I've ever had."

"Hanna, I love you, but I'm in love with Aria."

"I know Ezra. Aria is so lucky to have you." I kiss Ezra on the cheek and leave.


	61. Chapter 57

**BIG CHAPTER and one of my favorites to write. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>2 months later:<p>

Ezra's POV:

"It's been two months since Aria had left. I was packing up the house since I had gotten a job in New York. Aria and I barely talked. She gave me full custody of Zoe. Aria refused to come home and the therapist said it was better to spend some time apart so Aria could rediscover herself.

"Hey, need any help?" I turn and see Spencer and Hardy.

"I can't believe you're leaving Ezra."

"I always thought Aria would be here with me. It doesn't feel right leaving without her, but it doesn't feel right to stay here."

"She'll figure out she needs you soon Ezra." With the three of us packing go much faster.

"Want lunch?"

"We're actually having lunch with Aria." I nod.

"I'm going to put Zoe down for a nap." I hug Spencer and Hardy. "Can you tell her that I would love to see her before I leave at 3?" Spencer nods.

Aria's POV:

I walk to the grille to wait for Hardy and Spencer when I see Hanna waiting for her meal to go.

"Aria?" She runs over to me." I turn and walk away, but she catches me.

"Aria, I have something to say." I wait glaring at her. "I'm sorry for everything. You were right. I was taking over your life, but it was only because you had so much. You have Zoe and Ezra and I had a broken relationship with Caleb and I found out that I can't have children. I was jealous and I was wrong." I could tell Hanna was heartbroken and I really missed her.

"Han, I didn't know."

"it was hard to accept that I couldn't have kids, but I've come to terms with it. And it definitely didn't give me a right to steal yours."

"What happened with you and Caleb?"  
>"He wanted to move to Philly, but my life was here. My friends, my family, my job; everything is here."<p>

"So he just left?"

"He packed and left before I came home from work."

"I'm so sorry Han."

"I've missed you Aria. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I hug Hanna.

"I should get going, Ezr…"

"Ezra what?"

"I told him I'd bring him lunch before he leaves for New York."

"He leaves today?"  
>"He leaves at 3. I should get going." Hanna leaves as Spencer and Hardy arrive.<p>

Ezra's POV:

I put the last box in my car and get ready to put Zoe into the car. Spencer and Hardy hug me first. Then Emily and Maya. Finally Hanna. I was really leaving Rosewood. I buckle Zoe into her seat. She was growing up so fast. She was going to turn one in a few days.

"Goodbye everybody." I look down at my watch as it turns 3:15.

"I don't think she's coming Ezra." I look up and see Spencer.

"I had hoped she would."

"I know. It's time to leave Ezra. It's time to leave Aria." I get into the car and drive off waving goodbye.

Aria's POV:

I pace back and forth in my hotel room. Ezra was leaving. He was just leaving me here. And he was taking Zoe with him. Ezra couldn't leave. I needed him. I wanted him. I love him. I love him. I've always loved him. I grab my car keys and run to my. I check my watch 3:16. He could still be there. I drive as fast as I can to our house. Maybe he hadn't left yet.

I get out and open the door.

"EZRA! EZRA!" I go to the kitchen and see Hanna holding a box.

"Hanna?"

"You came!"

"What are you doing here"  
>"Ezra called and said he had forgotten to empty a drawer."<p>

"He's gone?" Hanna nods.

"He left me this to give to you." Hanna hands me an envelope before taking her box to the car. I go back to my car before opening the card.

Aria,

I just want you to know that I love you. I love your hair in the wind flapping around. I love your smile when you're laughing at our inside jokes. I love the twinkle in your eyes. I love your sense of style. I love your writing. I love you, Aria. I've never met anyone like you. I will always cherish our time together. I will never forget you. IF this is really what you want I'll give it you. I want you to be happy even if it kills me.

Forever yours, Ezra

I fold the letter and see the divorce papers I had filed. He had signed them. I throw them aside and start driving. I could catch up even though I have no idea where I'm going. I slow down at the red light. A pink note catches my eye.

-I hope you make the right choice. Ezra's moving to B-26 in Empire Apartments—Hanna

I type the address into my GPS. I speed most of the way until I spot Ezra's car. I pound on my horn, but he just gestures to go around him. I pull next to him and honk. He sees me and pulls over almost hitting a car.

"Aria?" I get out.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry."

"Aria, what are you doing here?"  
>"I've been so stupid Ezra. I love you and I should've never let you go.<p>

"Aria…"

"Just let me say this. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Ezra. I was so lost and afraid until I met you. I never planned to fall in love the way I did, but to this day you are the only thing I never had any regrets about. I love you so much Ezra." Ezra closes the gap between us and kisses me. We kiss until we hear Zoe crying. Ezra grabs my hand and takes Zoe out.

"Zoe." She sees me and stops crying.

"I think she knows who you are."

"Hi Zoe, I'm you mother." I take Zoe's hand.

"Mama." I gasp.

"Did she just…"

"That was her first word." Ezra looks at me and kisses me before we both hug Zoe.

"I love you too Aria."

"This is the perfect ending."

"This is the perfect beginning Aria." I lean up and kiss Ezra. The fireworks go off just like they always did. And I finally feel complete.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who thought this sounded really familiar: I kind of stole the idea of the chase from Win a date with Tad Hamilton. I really liked the idea in the movie and I thought it would be appropriate for the situation. <strong>


	62. Epilogue

**Grand finale. Thank you to all who have read my story. It has meant so much to me. Can't believe I've written almost 60 chapters worth of Ezria so naturally I had to give you guys the perfect ending. This has everyone in it and really gives it the happy ending Ezria deserves. Thanks again for reading and I hope to have another Ezria story started soon since I'm on break. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

1 year later:

Aria's POV

I bring out some more chips to the group. Spencer and Hardy, Emily and Maya, and Hanna with her new boyfriend Nathan.

"We have some big news!" Spencer stands up and addresses the group. "Hardy and I are expecting a baby!" Spencer and Hardy had tied the knot almost 6 months ago so I was quite excited for them.

"Maya and I have news too. We're moving in together. Finally." We all clap and cheer relieved that they finally put their differences aside to move in together.

"Nathan and I also have some news." We turn to see them. They had been dating for almost 8 months. Nathan was a high end buyer who was quite wealthy. "We are adopting a baby girl from Sudan."

"That is fantastic Han!" Nathan stands up and nods to me.

"I also have something to ask you Hanna." I stand up and hand Nathan the ring he had asked me to hold onto.

"Hanna, will you make me the happiest man in the world and make me your husband?" Hanna jumps up in shock.

"Oh my god, yes!" They hug and I walk back over to Ezra.

"I also have some news." Ezra looks up at me surprised. "I'm pregnant." Ezra stands up and hugs me.

"Zoe will have a sibling. I hope it's a boy."

9 months later:

Aria's POV:

"You did it Aria."

"It's a healthy baby boy." Ezra looks like he is about to cry.

"What should we name it?"  
>"How about Joshua Daniel Fitz.<p>

"It sounds perfect. Everything is perfect."

"I love you Aria."

"I love you Ezra. And you Joshua." And finally everything in my life was picture perfect. I was happily married. I had two beautiful children. I had gotten my job back at the publishing company. I had the best friends anyone could ask for. And I had the most amazing man by my side. I close my eyes trying to savor this moment because I knew nothing was going to remain calm in my life again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Have any ideas for another story. I have one involving zombies which I think might be really cool, but I haven't done the rough draft for that yet. I'm welcome to one shot ideas or long term stories. We could even do a partner one:) Hope you enjoyed this roller coaster ride of Ezria and I hope you enjoyed the finale. <strong>


End file.
